Fighting For The Heart
by RedxAndxBlack
Summary: Jayden and Mike have crushes but on the same girl. Annabella must choose who she likes but she can't. So there is only one way to solve this problem... To Fight For The Heart. Who will Annabella choose? Find out in Fighting For The Heart! [JaydenxOCxMike]
1. Persuasion

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! This is my VERY FIRST STORY EVER. I just LOVE the Power Ranger Samurai. It just came to my head while watching the show.**

**By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**And I created an OC for the female lead so... yeah... ****I really hope you people like it!**

**And just so you know some of my stories are going to have an OC in them. :P**

**So let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 1:  
**

**Persuasion**

Annabella Dark just walked through the doors of Power Ranger High **(I couldn't resist putting that in. I thought it would be funny)** with her best girl friend, Lauren Shiba. They walked toward their lockers as the usually did. Today, however, would be the first day of a terrible few weeks for Annabella.

"You're party is tomorrow, right?"

"It sure is, Lauren May 31: A Memorial Day party. I'm so excited!" Annabella jumped up a little as she said this.

When they reached the lockers, Lauren said, "I know! Hot guys in swim shorts! What could be better?"

Before Annabella could respond, another voice came. "Hot girls in bikinis!"

"Shut up Jayden!" She exclaimed to her best guy friend.

"Make me, Annabella!" She was about to make him when the warning bell rang.

"Saved by the bell. Come one. Let's get to homeroom before Ginger had our heads." The three of them headed to class to meet up with their other friends. The group of eight clustered together in a back corner of Mr. Ginger's classroom.

Annabella's friends are:

**Jayden Shiba,** he is Annabella's ultimate best guy friend, the Captain of the Basketball Team, he is pretty much the leader of the group of friends, and he always wears the color red.

**Lauren Shiba,** Annabella's ultimate best girl friend, younger twin sister of Jayden, is dating Antonio Garcia, and like Jayden she always wears the color scarlet.

**Antonio Garcia,** Annabella's other best guy friend, Co Captain of the basketball team, Jayden's best guy friend, dating Lauren Shiba, a huge tech whiz, and like the others he always wears the color gold.

**Mike Johnson,** Annabella's other guy friend, a huge video gamer, part of the Dance Team, not really athletic at all, and like the others he always wears the color green.

**Kevin Thomas,** Annabella's other guy friend, he is Captain of the Swim Team, is dating Mia Johnson, is very cautious about school, and like the others he always wears the color blue.

**Mia Johnson,** Annabella's other best girl friend, also part of the dance team, dating Kevin Thomas, not so great at cooking, the sister of Mike, and like the others she always wears the color pink.

**Aden Dark, **Annabella's older twin brother, he is older by thirteen minutes, he is also part of the Basketball Team, and like all of the others he always wears orange.

**Elizabeth Dark,** she is Annabella's older sister, and is like an older sister to the gang since she was a senior, and like the others she always wears the color yellow. Kind of weird since her last name is _Dark_and she always wears _Yellow._

And while I am at it, let me tell you about Annabella.

**Annabella Dark,** she is tomboyish in the gang, she is the younger sister of Elizabeth Dark and the young twin sister of Aden Dark, her bestest guy friend is Jayden Shiba, her bestest girl friend is Lauren Shiba, she is also the Captain of the Hockey Team, and she always wears black, she's not Goth she just likes to wear black everyday. It's ironic because her last name is Dark.

"So, Annabella, how many people will be at your party tomorrow?" Mia asked this as soon as Mr. Ginger finished his announcements and turned to do some work.

"Well, including all eight of us, forty-seven people will be there."

"Really?" Serena asked, "Who all did you invite, besides us of course."

"Um, the rest of the Hockey Team, the rest of the Basketball Team, the rest of the Dance Team, and the rest of the Swim Team.

Chatter then erupted from everyone in the group. Everyone was talking except for two people. Instead, Jayden and Mike were watching the same girl intently. Annabella was radiating from the excitement of her party. Just her smile was mesmerizing the two boys. Annabella was oblivious to the stares. However, Mia noticed her brother's fixations, and Antonio noticed Jayden's. Both internally resolved to talk to them about the "object" of the desire during free period. Then the bell rang, and the group dispersed to go to their first period classes.

With excitement for Annabella's party rising, the first two periods flew by.

* * *

Now that it was third period, more commonly known as free period, Antonio was in the gym waiting for the captain to arrive. After a few minutes, the doors opened.

"Antonio, what are you doing here? There's no free period practice today."

"I know, Amigo, but I knew you'd be here, and I needed to talk to you about something."

Jayden becomes worried about his friend. "Alright, man, what's up?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Huh?" Jayden was a little confused.

"I saw you in homeroom this morning." Antonio said while grabbing a basketball from the rack and silently challenging Jayden to a game of one on one.

Jayden took the call from him and made a basketball as he said, "I saw you this morning too." Now Jayden was even more confused.

Antonio spun around Jayden and made a basket. "Really, because it seems to me that you only saw one person, and that person wasn't me."

Jayden stole the ball from Antonio and did a successful lay-up. "What are you talking about, Antonio?" Jayden was getting frustrated with his Mexican friend, and he wanted Antonio to get to the point.

"Don't act like you don't know was I'm talking about, Jayden. I saw you staring at Annabella in homeroom. Did you do that the entire period?"

Jayden had been setting up for a shot when Antonio accused him of staring. Jayden missed the shot. Then stuttered, "No, I wasn't."

"Um, Jay, you just missed a shot."

"So?" He replied with a shrug.

"So?! It's obvious you really like her! Why don't you ask her out?" By now the basketball had been forgotten.

"You think I should?"

"OF COURSE! Like I said, it's obvious you're into her. Oh, I know! Ask her to be your date at her party!"

"I don't know, Antonio." Jayden started to turn to walked away, Antonio cut him off."

"Come on, Amigo. Just do it… or are you just too chicken?"

"Fine, Antonio. I'll ask her to be my date to her party. I'll even her at lunch, where I know everyone will be. Are you happy now?"

Antonio placed an arm around Jayden's shoulders as the friends walked out of the gym to find the rest of their friends. "Ecstatic!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia was having a similar conversation with Mike in the Dance studio. "Hey, Mike! Did you have fun in homeroom today?" Mia wiggled her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Mia continued to stand in front of him wiggled her eyebrows. "What's wrong with your eye brows?"

"Ugh," Mia knew better than to send Mike signals. With him, she'd have to be direct. "Why were you staring at Annabella during homeroom?"

"I wasn't staring at Annabella during homeroom. I… I… I saw something that caught my attention! It was shiny! Yeah, that's right! I was staring at something shiny!"

It wouldn't have surprised her if Mike really was staring at something shinny, but she could tell he was lying. Maybe it was a psychic sibling thing. "Don't lie to me, Mike! I saw you!"

"Fine, I was looking at Annabella, but I couldn't help it! She's just so pretty." Mike went into a fantasy land while saying his last sentence.

Mia watches him for a while, amused that Mike really liked their friend. "Mike, if you like her that much, ask her out!"

Mike suddenly came out of his world and said, "Oh no way, Mia. I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to ask a girl out." Mike looked down at his shoes.

"Oh well, do you want me to help you?"

"NO!" Mike quickly yelled. "I do NOT need my sister helping me get dates! I can ask myself!"

"Great! Ask her to be your date at her party at lunch. I'll be waiting for you to tell me what she says. Oh, and don't take too long, I have more to do before lunch period is over than just wait around for you. Good luck!" Mia quickly walked out without giving Mike a chance to answer.

Mike sighed. "I guess I'm asking Anna to be my date for her party today at lunch."

* * *

**So how do you people like my very first chapter?**

**Because I think I did good for my first story.**

**Well anyways, Please let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_-__ Don't Be Afraid To Fail. Be Afraid Not To Try._**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	2. Asking

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Annabella: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way,**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 2:  
**

**Asking**

"So, Anna, do you have a date for you pool party?" Mia was asking to make sure her brother wasn't setting himself up for rejection.

"No, I don't. I didn't think I needed one."

"Oh, well, if anyone asks you, you should totally say yes. Tootles!" Mia quickly walked off towards the lunch room to inform her brother that Annabella was free.

"That was weird." Annabella said aloud, thinking it was to herself.

"What was weird?" Lauren came up and linked arms with Annabella as they headed off to their usual lunch table.

"Oh, hey, Lauren. It was nothing important; forget it."

Okay, then." They sat down and began to eat what they packed for lunch.

Meanwhile, standing next to their lockers, Jayden asked, "Hey, Antonio, before I ask Bella out, do out think you could check with her to see if she has a date first? I don't want to get rejected."

"Yeah, sure man. In fact, I'll head over there right now, so you don't have to be around when I ask her."

"Thanks, man," Jayden called to Antonio as he walked to the lunch room to talk to Annabella.

Antonio spotted Annabella and Lauren at their usual table, and he made a beeline for them. "Hi, Lauren. Hey, Annabella. What's up?" Antonio sat down between Lauren and Annabella.

"Nothing much. Just talking to Anna about her party and eating my lunch."

"Cool. So, Annie, listen, I was wondering if you had a date for your party tomorrow?"

"Antonio, how could you ask Annabella out right in front of me?"

Antonio quickly turned towards his girlfriend, "Oh, Lauren, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to upset you. I was actually just asking for Ja…I mean…a friend of mine." He hugged Lauren tightly.

"Oh, okay," Lauren quickly forgave Antonio, "…which friend?"

"Yeah, which friend?" Annabella piped up.

"Doesn't matter right now? So, what's your answer?"

"Um, I don't have a date." Annabella was confused why she kept getting this question.

"Great! I'll let Ja…I mean…my friend know. I'm starving. I think I'm getting to get my lunch now." Antonio had seen Jayden get into the lunch line, so he said he was hungry, which he actually was.

"You, Amigo, Annabella doesn't have a date."

"Thanks, Tonio."

"No problem, Amigo, that's what best friends are for." They both got their lunches then went to sit with the girls. By that time, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Aden and Elizabeth had already arrived, and they were all eating their lunches.

When the group finished their lunches, they stayed at the table to chat. Both Antonio and Mia were patiently waiting for Jayden and Mike to ask Annabella the question. Ten minutes before lunch was over, Mia started to bugging Mike to ask. Five minutes later, Mike gave in. Around the same time, Antonio got tired of waiting, so he gave Jayden a swift kick on the leg underneath the table to remind him.

With five minutes left of lunch, both boys asked at the same thing, "Annabella, will you be my date for your party?"

Annabella was shocked. She kept moving her head back and forth from Jayden and Mike. The boys who had asked were staring at each other with their faces combined with anger, confusion, and shock. The rest of the gang was speechless.

Then Mia spoke up, "Come on, Annabella, just tell my brother yes so we can move on."

"You mean say yes to Jayden, don't you?" Antonio piped up.

Then Serena spoke, "Anna, who are you going to choose?" Everyone's eyes turned to Annabella.

"I…uh…I…" Luckily for Annabella, the five minutes warning bell rang. She quickly got up to grab her books for her next class as she said, "I got to get to class. See you all later." She practically ran out of the lunch room. The rest of the group got up to get ready for their next class as well.

On the way out, Antonio and Mia were mad, Jayden and Mike were angry and upset, Lauren was worried, and the rest were afraid this would lead to trouble and tension within their circle of friends. Luckily the girls all had History class next period where they could talk to Annabella.

When they walked into the classroom, Annabella was sitting near a window staring out into a world of her thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Elizabeth asked.

Annabella turned around to face her friends who had sat down in seats nearby her. "Hey, girls, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, we noticed that. Care to tell us what about?" Lauren said caringly.

"No, not really, and you probably know what about already."

"Your right, we do," Lauren continued, "You do know you are going to have to make a choice, right? I mean both boys, especially Jayden, are not going to let you off the hook."

Annabella sighed, "I know, Laur, I just don't…know…you know?"

"Yeah, I think we all get it, but you are going to have to choice before you party tomorrow," Serena added.

Mia scoffed, "I don't see the difficulty in this 'problem'. Just choose my brother. Okay? Great! I'll let him know."

"Woah, Mia, I think we need to let Annabella choose."

"Yeah, I agree with Lauren." Stated Elizabeth.

"I think Annabella has already made up her mind. I mean, she just told me she wanted to say yes to Mike, and why wouldn't she? I mean, Mike is ten times better than Jayden."

"Mia, I never told you that I would say yes to Mike."

"So when then," Mia began angrily, "You want to say yes to Jayden?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Well then make up your mind already!"

"I can't," Annabella yelled out of frustration just as the teacher walked in.

"Miss Dark, you should have done all your yelling during lunch, now calm down," ordered their History teacher.

"Sorry, sir," Annabella apologized before returning to her friends. "Look, I don't know who to say yes to, but I will decide by the end of school. Mia let Mike know to meet me out on the front of the school. Lauren find a way to get that message to Jayden. Whatever I decide, I'm going to let them know when I have them both together." Both girls nodded as the bell signaled for fifth period to start. They turned their attention to their teacher, wondering who Annabella would choose.

* * *

**So how do you people like my second chapter?**

**Because I think I did pretty good so far in the story.**

**Well anyways, Please let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**- _Be Miserable Or Motivate Yourself. The Choice Is Yours._**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	3. Characters

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! I was looking at my story and thought maybe I so put a little biography for all of my characters because you guy probably want to know more about my OC character. I didn't put in the other characters because you guys already know what they look like and because it's just takes too long to put them all in.**

**So here they are.**

* * *

**Full name: **Annabella Harmony Melody Dark

**Birthday: **November 28 3:52 am

**Age: **16 years old

**Region:** French

**Appearance: **Long, light brown hair with one red highlight, Eye-covering Bangs to the left of her forehead, hazel eyes, very athletic body, about 5 feet 6 inches tall , and natural tan skin

**Tattoos/Birthmarks: **A small tattoo on her shoulder blade that says, Live In A World With Music & Pancakes. A birthmark on her right hip that's shaped like a heart and a birthmark on her left hip that's shaped like this 暗 **(It's the Kanji Symbol for Darkness)**

**Style: **Always wears everything Black but have one thing in a light color, usually wears T-shirts or Tank tops, Jean Capri or Sport Shorts, always wears oversize Hoodies, her Black and Red Converse or Black and Red High Tops, two bracelets on right wrist, three hairbands on left wrist, always wears black sunglasses, never wears make up, very tomboyish and her lucky real black diamond necklace her best guy friend, Jayden gave to her.

**Family: **Dad name is Brandon, her mom, Melody died having cancer when she was ten, although Jayden and Lauren's parents is like second parents to her, her 18 year old sister, Elizabeth, and her 16 twin brother, Aden.

**Favorite Color: **Black and Red

**Favorite Song(s): **Marry Me by Jason Derulo, No Idea by Big Time Rush, Fallin' For You by R5

**Hobbies: **She Sings, Dances, Writes Songs, Plays Guitar, Piano, and Drums, Plays Hockey, Basketball, and Track, Karate, and likes to Draw.

* * *

**Full name: **Aden James Dark

**Birthday: **November 28 3:39 am

**Age: **16 years old

**Region:** French

**Appearance:** Light brown hair but a little darker than Annabella's, Eye-covering Bangs to the left of his forehead, brown eyes, very athletic body, about 5 feet 11 inches tall, and has a little lighter skin color than Annabella's.

**Tattoos/Birthmarks:** No tattoos or birthmarks

**Style: **Always wears Orange, usually wears T-shirts, Jeans or Shorts, his Swim Team Jacket, his High Tops, his bangs to left left of his forehead, always wears his watch on his left wrist, and like his sister.

**Family: **Dad name is Brandon, his mom, Melody died having cancer when he was ten, although Jayden and Lauren's parents is like second parents to him, and his younger twin sister, Annabella,

**Favorite Color: **Orange

**Hobbies: **He can plays the Drums, he loves to swim, and he likes to write stories.

* * *

**Full name: **Elizabeth Fiona Dark

**Birthday: **August 31

**Age: **18 years old

**Region:** French

**Appearance: **Shoulder length dirty blond hair, brown eyes, athletic body, about 5 feet 8 inches, and tan skin.

**Tattoos/Birthmarks: **No tattoos or birthmarks either

**Style: **Always wears Yellow, usually wears Tank tops or Blouses, Skirts or Dresses, always wears flats or heels, always wears her lucky bracelet Annabella gave her for her Sweet 16.

**Family: **Dad name is Brandon, her mom, Melody died having cancer when she was twelve, although Jayden and Lauren's parents is like second parents to her, and her younger 16 year old twin brother and sister, Aden and Annabella.

**Favorite Color: **Yellow

**Hobbies: **She can play the piano, she loves cheer leading and gymnastics, and she loves to read.

* * *

**The third chapter will come out some time this week so don't worry! :P**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	4. The Agreement To Fight

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! This is my I don't remember, third chapter? Yeah I think so.I**

**Annabella: Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark, Elizabeth Fiona Dark, and Aden James Dark.**

**No we go that out of the way...**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 3:  
**

**Agreement To Fight**

After lunch, all the boys headed to the locker room to change for Gym Class. There was obvious tension between them because of what happened Jayden and Mike. They weren't speaking too, or looking at each other. The other three boys didn't say one word because they didn't want to anger of upset Jayden and Mike even more. They did however shoot each other worried glances.

After class began in the gym and the students of the class had finished their warm-ups, their gym teacher Mr. Winters announced, "Today we will be ginning our baseball unit. For the first couple of days we will be working on the basic skills. First up is throwing and catching. I'll be picking partner. When you and your partner's name is said, one of you will get the two baseball mitts, and the other will get the ball, then both of you will head outside to the baseball field to practice. I'll be out as soon as everyone leaves the gym." Mr. Winters read off the partners, and Antonio, Kevin, and became really scared when their teacher paired Jayden and Mike together.

The two stood up, gave each other furious looks, then they headed to get their things. As they were walking out to the baseball field, they were both quiet. They didn't dare talk to each other. Jayden held clenched fists at his sides, holding the baseball in the other hand. Mike was awkwardly trying to adjust his green Gym hat that had his name spelled out on the top while he carried the two mitts.

It took them a while to get started because Mike couldn't figure out how to put his mitt on, and Jayden wouldn't help him. Mr. Winters had come by to see why they didn't start yet, and he helped him with his mitt problem. Finally, Mike help up his glove as a signal for Jayden to throw. Jayden threw the ball with all of his anger towards Mike.

"Dude, don't throw it so hard. Next time you throw, you might break my hand." Mike had actually caught the ball, and Jayden's replied with a scowl. Noticing Jayden's game, Mike scowl back, and prepared to power throw the back to Jayden.

They were aimed the ball at each other, anywhere but the other's mitt. But they were either able to catch of dodge the other's throws. That's until one of Jayden's throws hit Mike right in the eye, knocking off his hat. Instantly, Mike's hand went over his eye. With his good eye, he looked at Jayden furiously. Jayden just smirked back at him. At that moment, Mike lunged at Jayden and started throwing punches at him. For a brainless, video gamer, he was pretty strong.

They were rolling around on the grass throwing punches at each other when Mr. Winters, Antonio, Kevin, and Aden ran up to them. Aden grabbed Jayden, **(I just noticed their names rhythm LOL) **and Kevin grabbed Mike, both of them trying to break free to finish pulverizing each other.

"What's going on here?!" Mr. Winters asked/demanded as she looked between the two boys. They continued to give the other angry glare. "Fine, if you won't tell me, tell Mr. Ji. **(I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist putting Mentor Ji as the principal. I just thought I could get a good laugh out of it. Ha Ha Ha!)** Antonio, Aden, Kevin, go with these two to make sure they get there safely and without any fights. As soon as they are safely in the office, the principal's office, please come back to class."

"Alright, Mr. Winters," Kevin responded. He and the other four guys entered the school and made their way towards the principal's office. Kevin, Antonio, and Aden stood in between Mike and Jayden to keep them as far away from each other as possible. When they were finally in the office, the three returned to class as instructed.

Mike and Jayden didn't get out of Mr. Ji's office until after seventh period had begun. They were completely silent as they went back to the locker room before they went to their thankfully separate classes.

Mike was on his way to dance class. When he walked into the dance studio, Mia immediately saw him. While walking up to him, she yelled, "Mike, where have you been!" She was going to continue her shouting but then was finally close enough to see Mike's beaten up face, her voice turned into a concern voice. "Oh my god, Mike, what happened to you?!"

""It's a long story, Mia. I'll tell you at home."

"Oh, okay… Oh, Mike, I just remembered something!" Now Mia turned expression turned from concern to excited. "Annabella wanted me to tell you to meet her at the front of the school after school. I think she wants to accept you offer."

"Thanks for the message. I'll be sure to meet her." The two siblings walking onto the dance flop to practice the dance routine the others in the class were already working on.

In math class, Antonio also had a message for Jayden. Since the teacher, Mrs. Gem, didn't have her materials to present that day, the class was given time to work on their math homework they were all supposed to complete for the week. This allowed the two friends to talk freely.

"How did it go with Ji, amigo?"

"Not so well, Tonio. I'm going to be in so much trouble when my dad finds out."

"That's harsh, but I may have some good news for you."

"Spill it then because I need some good news at this point now."

"Between sixth and seventh, your sister found me in the hall, and she asked me to give you a message from Annabella."

"Really," Jayden was hopeful. "What is it?"

"She wants you to meet her at the front doors after school."

"Awesome! I wonder what she wants."

"I bet she is going to accept you offer."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, dude, she obviously likes you, and besides, Laur tells me a lot of things."

"Thanks, Antonio, you've made me feel a lot better."

"Hey, that's what best buds are for." The bells rang signaling a twenty minute free time before the final period of the day.

After free time, and the hour of class, Jayden and Mike ran out of the classrooms to quickly get to the front of the school. Annabella was already there, waiting for the two, when they arrived.

"Hey, guys," Annabella with a light heart smile that quickly turned into a frown when she saw how the two looked. "Oh my god, dude, what happened to you two," she asked with concern.

"That's not important, Bella. One of us will tell you later," Jayden stated.

"You wanted to meet with both of us," Mike asked confused.

"Yes," She was sure her decision would break a heart right now. "I want you both here when I told you my decision so I wouldn't have to say it twice," Annabella explained.

"Alright, we're here now," Jayden began, "Who do you choose?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it really hard since lunch. So much that I found myself not paying attention in class." Annabella paused to sort out her thoughts, then she continued. "Every time I thought I made up my mind, I thought of something new, and I had to rethink everything all over again. But, I finally decided. Since I can't pick between two of my best friends, I pick nether of you."

She heard a car honk behind her. "Bells, we have to get home!" she turned and noticed it was her older sister and twin brother. "Alright, well, I'd love to chat some more, but Elizabeth and Aden are here. I'll see you two tomorrow at my pool party. _Rendez vous deux jours plus tard_!" With that said, Annabella ran off to her sister's car, and then she was gone.

The boys were left speechless by Annabella's choice. Mike was the first to speak. "Jayden, I think we both need to talk." Both boys were staring straight ahead.

"I agree."

"We both, obviously have feeling for Anna."

"Again I agreed."

"But I don't want us to lose our friendship over this."

"So, why don't we call this a friendly competition?" Jayden turned to Mike, who turned to face Jayden.

"A friendly rivalry," Mike suggested.

"War, "Jayden corrected.

"Precisely," Mike agreed.

"May the best man win," Jayden and Mike shook their hands. They were going the fight, without fists hopefully, they are going to Fight For The Heart.

* * *

**I am not sure if I already mention that, but just so you know Annabella, Aden, and Elizabeth Dark are all French. So though out the story you might see either Annabella, Aden, and/or Elizabeth talk in French.**

**By the way, _Rendez vous deux jours plus tard _means See you two tomorrow!**

**I also want to talk you that almost everyone has their own nickname for everyone. I am just going to list them.**

**Annabella:** Bella-Jayden**,** Bells-Aden**,** Annie Bellie-Family**,** Annie-Antonio**,** Anna-Everyone

**Jayden:** Jay Jay-Annabella**,** Jay-Everyone

**Mike:** Mikey-Annabella

**Antonio:** Tonio-Annabella**,** Toni-Jayden

**Mia:** Mi Mi-Annabella

**Kevin:** Kevy-Annabella

**Aden:** A.J-Annabella**,** A-Everyone

**Elizabeth:** Lizzie-Annabella**,** Liz-Everyone

**Love ya! :P**

**-Annabella :P**


	5. The Pool Party

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! This is my I don't remember, third chapter? Yeah I think so.I**

**Author's Note: Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark, Elizabeth Fiona Dark, and Aden James Dark.**

**No we go that out of the way...**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 4:  
**

**The Pool Party**

Annabella hadn't gotten any sleep that night because she was a little bit upset over the whole Jayden and Mike thing, and she was also excited for her pool party. She had three cups of black coffee that morning before the other girls came over to help set up. Now that they were almost done, she was on her sixth cup of coffee, and practically no scratch that is bouncing off the walls because of the caffeine and the excitement of people in less than an hour.

"Annie-Bellie," Elizabeth yelled using Annabella's family nickname, "How many cups of coffee have you had?"

Annabella laughed, "I don't remember." Just then the doorbell rang and Annabella yelled really loudly, "I'll get it!" She ran into the house to answer the door when she opened the door, she literally jumped to hug her first guest, "Hi, Jay-Jay!"

Jayden wasn't complaining about the greeting, in fact he said, "Bella, how many cups of coffee have you had today? I heard you yell about getting the door."

Annabella smiled widely as she led Jayden to the backyard. "Only six, I think. Come on faster!" She grabbed the hem of Jayden's shirt and dragged him out to the back yard.

Jayden chuckled, "Well, that explains why you're so mellow."

"Excuse me, Jayden," Aden said after he heard this, "But I think she is far from mellow."

"That's because you haven't seen her after eight cups of coffee. Just don't let her have more. Trust me on that one."

"You know me so well, Jay-Jay!" She hugged him again.

"That's because you are my best female friend, Bella."

"Jayden," Lauren began, "Why are you here so early? The party doesn't start until another twenty minutes."

"Well, I just stopped by early to see if you ladies needed any help setting up."

"That's so sweet Jay-Jay!" Annabella yelled from her spot in the grass a few yards away. She was running to burn off some of her energy. Lauren immediately set him to work.

Meanwhile, Mia had been quiet because she didn't want to yell at Jayden in front of her friends. When she heard why Jayden came so early, she snuck into the Dark's house and made a phone call.

"Mia, why are you calling? I'm trying to look presentable for Annabella."

"You need to get down here quickly. Jayden showed up early to help with the decorations, and Annabella thought that was sweet."

"That sneaky little…I'll be right down there as soon as possible."

"Good, be sure to come around back instead of ringing the bell. See you soon."

"See you soon." They both hung up. Mike grabbed his green towel, his car keys, and was out the door.

He came around the back like he was told to do, and he saw Annabella running around the yard like a psychopath. Jayden was sitting in one of the lawn chair, his back towards Mike, and laughing at Annabella's energy. The girls and Aden had gone in the house to change before the guests arrived.

Annabella noticed Mike and waved crazily. "Hi, Mike!" She then ran to meet him. She gave him a big hug similar to the one she gave Jayden. "I'm so glad you came!"

Mike just looked at her. "What's wrong with you, Annabella?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, Mike." Jayden was walking up to the two. He put his arm around Annabella's waist, and pulled her to him when he said, "Don't listen to him, Bella. You're perfect." They looked into each other's eyes. Jayden's eyes told Annabella he was serious, and Annabella's eyes showed him that she thought that was really sweet.

Mike decided he needed to break this up. "Yeah, his right, Bella. You are perfect. Actually, you're amazing. So, where are Aden and the girls?" Mike didn't notice the angry look that replaced Annabella's excited face.

"I'm going to go change before everyone arrives. Jay-Jay, do me a favor and tell Mike why I'm upset." She turned and walked into her house. When she was inside. Jayden turned to Mike to explain.

"She was upset?"

"Mike, didn't you see you face. Of course you upset her."

"What did I do? Maybe you upset her!" Mike was now angry at himself. Jayden couldn't believe Mike didn't notice what upset he wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Mike, you are so blind you know nothing about her. If you knew anything, you would know was just upset her."

"Fine, then why don't you fill me in on it?" Mike cross his arms over his chest.

"Annabella _hates _it when somebody calls her Bella because that's _my _nickname for her. Why do you think no one but me ever calls her that?"

"I don't know. I never thought of that."

"Well just know I suddenly got much confident that Annabella will choose me over you. You don't even know her." With that, Jayden went to greet some of the guests who had arrived early. Mostly students for the dance team.

"Hey, Annabella," Lauren began as Annabella walked thought the door. "I noticed Mike got here. Was it awkward? You know, because of the fight yesterday and everything?"

Annabella had pulled out a black swim suit and was on her way to the bathroom to change when she stopped confused and asked, "What fight yesterday?"

"No one told you?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Told me what? Someone fill me in on this now!"

"Antonio told me that Jayden and Mike got into a fight in Gym yesterday. That's why they are all bruised."

"Oh my god! What was the fight about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Mia was still pretty mad that Annabella had blown off her brother. Annabella just shook her head. "They were fighting over you."

"Why would they fight over me?"

"Because they both like you, Annabella," Elizabeth spoke.

"Ugh, whatever, I just hope they don't ruin my party." She headed into the bathroom to change as she said, "I think I need more coffee."

The party was almost over. It had started at one, and everyone had been having fun for about six hours. Mike and Jayden had spent most of the time trying to Annabella's attention. They had tried walking around her with their shirts off, making sure she watch them swim several laps around the pool, and they even each dedicated a song to her when she brought out her home karaoke machine. Annabella tried her very hardest to ignore it all.

Finally, as guests started to leave, the gang was hanging out around the yard. Antonio and Jayden were heading inside to grab something to drink, and Mike was heading towards Mia after talking to Aden and Elizabeth. They bumped into each other next to the pool."

"Watch where you're going, Shiba."

"Watch where _you're_ going, Johnson."

"Make me," Mike challenged.

"Look, I'm not going to fight in Annabella's back yard."

"Good move, Jayden. Come on, let's go get those drinks." Antonio was trying to stop something for happening before it even started.

"Stay out of this, Garcia," Mike snapped. "You're friend here is probably just too scared to fight me again. He's afraid of losing again.

"Mike just…" Antonio started but got but off by Jayden.

"It's cool, Toni. Listen, Mike, just back off." Jayden was angrily whispering towards Antonio, "Bella wouldn't want us to fight, and you know it."

Instead of replying, Mike just shoved Jayden a little. Jayden stood there, silently telling Mike he didn't want to get into another fight. Mike pushed Jayden again; this time a little bit more harder. On the third shove, Jayden lost his temper and shoved Mike hard. Soon they were throwing punches again. The group of friend and siblings tried to stop them, but they couldn't find a way to break them apart. Somehow, they both tripped and splashed into the pool. When they ame back up to the surface, they continued to fighr, trying to shove each other into the water.

Afraid that one of them would drown, Annabella shouted, "Please! Stop! Both of you!" Immediately, both of the boys stopped and looked at Annabella. "Stop fighting over me. It's not a turn on. By the way, thanks for making this night so memorable for me!" Annabella ran into the house crying.

Jayden and Mike felt guilty for making her ry. They both tried to go in to talk to her, but Aden and Elizabeth told them to leave her alone for a while for her to cool down. The girls forced the boys to go home. They assured them that Annabella would be fine tomorrow.

They were going to have a girls' night anyways and have Aden go to Jayden's house. Now, it would just be spending the night trying to cheer up their friend and little sister. After the boys had left with Aden going to Jayden house, the girls began to prepare the things needed to pick up Annabella's mood.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? **

**Please tell me how I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya! :P**

**-Annabella :P**


	6. The Plan

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! This is my fifth chapter? Yeah, I think it is.**

**Author's Note: Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark, Elizabeth Fiona Dark, and Aden James Dark.**

**No we go that out of the way...**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 5:  
**

**The Plan**

Annabella was in her room; her head face down on her pillow, crying her eyes out. She barely heard her door creek open when the girls walked in. she felt them all sit down on her bed, her older sister and best girl friend rubbing a hand on her back soothingly.

"Annie-Bellie," Elizabeth was the first to speak, "Do you want to talk?"

Annabella sat up with a tear strained face and looked at her friends. "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Well, Annabella," Mia began, "I think it's kind of obvious. You have two guys in love with you who are fighting for your heart in return." Seeing her friend so distressed, Mia let up on her anger.

"She's right," Lauren began, "They are both like you, and I have a feeling they may not stop fighting until you choose one of them.

"Well, how am I supposed to choose between them? They are both really sweet." Annabella was still teary eyed, but now she was also confused.

"I don't know how you can sole this, but Lauren can, right?" Mia said. Then her phone rang, "Oh, I've got to take this. It's Kevin. I told him to call me when Mike was home safe." She walked out of Annabella's room as she said, "Hey, baby, is everything okay?" then her voice disappeared into the hall.

"Everything is fine, Sweetheart. I just dropped off Mike. He seem pretty down, but then he rushed to put some movie, and he is now perfectly peaceful. I missed the name of the movie."

"It's okay. I know what movie it is. Thank you for making sure he's home safe and sound. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mia hung up her phone and headed back to Annabella's Room.

"I can't believe Mia left us hanging like that," Lauren said a minute after Mia was gone.

"Huh," Elizabeth scoffed, "I can."

"Girls, come on. We just witnessed a rare moment here." The other two girls gave her confused looks, so Annabella continued, "We just saw Mia being nice." There was a small pause before the girls burst out laughing. "Seriously, though," Annabella continued when the laughter died down, "Mia just wanted to make sure her brother was okay. I hope he is too, after what happened and all."

"Yeah, that," Lauren said, "And she wanted to have an 'I love you more' fight with Kevin." The girls burst laughing again.

"What's so funny here?" The three other girls tried to calm down their laughter as Mia entered the room again.

"Nothing," Annabella managed to get out as calmed down.

"That just means it's about me," Mia said glaring playfully. "I'll let it slide…this time."

"I don't think so, Anna. Kevin said he's pretty hurt. I may need to duck out early to console him. Mike even put in a sad movie. He only does that when he's really upset or hurt. I think the last time he watched it was when our grandmother died."

"Oh no, what have I done? I didn't think Mike could be hurt that way." Annabella was on the verge of tears again.

"There is an easy way to solve this problem, Annabella." Annabella looked at Mia pleadingly, "Just choose my brother."

"What if he's not the right choice, thought…and…how would I live if I hurt Jay-Jay? This is so hard." Annabella fell back onto her bed full of pillows.

"Of course Mike is the right choice. He's my brother for crying out loud…and Jayden? He's a big boy, Anna. He'll move on, and you know he will because he could have any girl he wants."

"Mia, hush," Elizabeth snapped, "Annabella don't listen to Mia. She's just telling you these things because she wants her brother happy, and right now, you'll apparently make him happy. What you need is to listen to your heart. Who does your heart tell you to choose? Mia's brother, Mike or Lauren's twin brother, Jayden?

"My heart is confused," Annabella pouted holding a pillow tight against her chest, "I need help choosing"

"I have an idea!" Everyone turned their attention to Lauren.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Aden were trying to cheer Jayden up. Since there was still some sun out, they decided to shoot some hoops at the park. Jayden was failing miserably.

"Come on, amigo, don't let my baby sis get to you," Aden tried.

"I can't help it, guys. I love her!"

"Whoa, wait, did you just say you love her? Aden was shocked, but he managed to get the question out. Unlike Aden who looked frozen in place.

"Huh…what…no I-I didn't." Jayden was far from convincing.

"Dude, if you love her, tell her. I'm pretty sure she'd choose you after you say that." Antonio said.

"B-But what about Aden? I mean, sh-shouldn't the girl's brother a-and dad be overprotective of their sister and daughter?" Jayden stuttered out.

Aden unfroze when he heard his name, "Dude, I'm totally fine with it and plus my parents adore you. I'm sure my dad will be fine. So no need to worry."

"I-I can't. She needs to choose what's in her heart; not because of what's in mine. I just can't."

"You can't what?" Kevin walking up to the court.

"It doesn't matter, Kevin. How's Mike." Despite being mad at Mike f or asking Annabella out, her needed to know if his friend was okay.

"Well," Kevin hesitated, being thrown off by Jayden's question, "He was kind of sad on the drive to his house, but as soon as we pulled into the driveway, he jumped out of the car, mumbling the name of some movie. There was also a huge, what I believe was a genuine, smile on his face."

"What? How could he not be sad? I mean, Jay is so upset that his game is terrible!" Antonio couldn't believe Mike was actually okay with everything that has happened at the pool party.

"Look, guys, it's getting dark. I'd better get home." Jayden left with his head down looking at the ground and his hands in his pockets, on the walk home.

"This isn't good at all guys." Aden stated to the two remaining guys.

"No it isn't," Kevin agreed.

"Someone has to do something" Antonio added as they saw their friend disappear out of the park.

The next day at school, a group meeting was announced for third period A.K.A Free Period. The girls were going to share their pan with the boys. Mia had put herself in charge.

"This meeting will begin." Everyone was sitting in a circle on the stage in the theater. "As you all know. An incident happened in the Lunch Room on June 3, 2014. Because of said incident, Annabella here," Mia pointed a pointer at Annabella, "Is having a difficult time choosing between my wonderful brother," she said pointed at Mike and gave him a big smile, "And Jayden." Mia carelessly pointed and didn't bother even looking at Jayden.

"Could we just get to the point of this meeting," Lauren said annoyed that Mia carelessly did to her older twin brother.

"Fine, the girls and I have come up with a plan to help Annabella choose between Mike and Jayden." Both boys were now listening carefully.

"Ugh, this is taking too long."Lauren stoop up and began walking around the circle. "The girls and I have come up with several different tasks for the two of you. Each task will test a characteristic Annabella is looking for in her boyfriend. Such characteristics include intelligence and physical strength. Since school is almost out for Summer Vacation. We'll do it on June 19. That's the day after the last day of school."

Mia butted in, "It will be an all day thing. We'll give you times later. Bonus points are also included at judges' discretion before and during the tests. Most of the bonus points will be awarded for characteristics that are hard to test, such as honesty, caring, and trust. We'll award points only if such acts don't seem forced. Liz, Lauren, and I, the judges, will decide if your acts of these non-testable traits are genuine of not. I believe we covered everything. Lauren…Liz?"

"I think that's everything," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I think so too, and if there's anything else, we can always let you know."

"So," Mia spoke, "Do you boys agree?"

"I guess…I'm in," Jayden agreed unsure.

"I guess…I'm in too." Mike agreed too.

* * *

**I thought it was kind of funny how Mia and Lauren were bring so professional.**

**I was so excited for the competition that I wrote two or three more chapters for the story. And trust me. The battle is very interesting.**

**But anyways...**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please tell me how I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya! :P**

**-Annabella :P**


	7. The First Challenge: Part 1

**Hey Fan Fic Freaks out there! This is my fifth chapter? Yeah, I think it is.**

**Author's Note: Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own just own thing. I just own the plot, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark, Elizabeth Fiona Dark, and Aden James Dark.**

**No we go that out of the way...**

**Le****t's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 6:  
**

**The First Challenge: Part 1**

Over the next week, the girls had panned out all the events Mike and Jayden would have to participate in. they had also decided that there would be a separate even each day. Mia decided they didn't have anything better to do yet, so they might as well drag the process they didn't have anything better to do and have some fun.

Jayden and Mike had managed to stay away from each other for that week. Unfortunately, the ending of school and the beginning of summer wasn't as fun as it usually was. With all the tension in the group, no one was enjoying the last few days of school before freedom.

Finally, June 19 arrived. The spectators and contestant were told to arrive at one o' clock at the park. The first challenge would be physical challenge. Annabella had told the girls during girls' night that she liked guys who keeps in shape. So the first challenge would be a three part race.

The girls were setting up orange traffic cones around the baseball field. The boys would have to fun ten laps around the field. The traffic cones served as boundaries. The person to come in first would win the first part. When the girls finished, they stood on the pitcher's mound, waiting for the boys to show up. Kevin, Aden, and Antonio were going to be watching the events all week.

In the distance, Jayden stood against a tree by a small town garden with his backpack. There were several beautiful flowers blooming right now. He was watching Annabella and wondering which flower she would like the best. He finally decided on red roses. He picked a full grown bright red rose and a red rose bud from the garden; put it behind his back, and walked up to the group of girls.

"Hey, ladies, how's it going?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey, big bro, you're right on time." Lauren said to her twin brother.

"I try. Bella, these are for you." He pulled the rose and rosebud from behind his back and offered it to her. "I know the roses aren't as pretty when it's next to you, but I wanted you to have it."

"That really sweet, Jay-Jay. Thank you." Annabella smelled her flowers as she looked up at Jayden. "It's beautiful."

"Like you, but I'm glad you like it." They stood for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke up.

"You know, this probably is worthy bonus points, but do you know what a red rose mean?"

"Actually, I do and more. A single red rose shows love, the bright red color of the rose also means love, and the red rosebud symbolizes youthful love and beauty." Jayden never took his eyes off of Annabella.

"Okay, now I know that's worth bonus point. Do you girls agree?" Elizabeth asked Lauren and Mia.

"Definitely," Lauren responded, "Let's conference." The three girls walked over the dugout where they had their stuff. Lauren reached into her backpack and pulled out three clipboards. She handed each one to Elizabeth, Mia, and the last one for herself. "I made these clipboards so we judges can keep individual track of Jayden's and Mike's performance, but I think we should try to consult each other before we make a mark. That way, we each have accurate data."

"Okay, so you wanted to award Jayden bonus points. How many were you thinking?" Mia asked.

"Well, I was thinking fifteen considering he said what a single rose meant, what the color of the rose meant, and what a red rosebud meant."

"I think that's reasonable, and as you can see, I already entered the bonus points the boys earned earlier this week. Do you think fifteen points is good, Mia?"

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever." Although Mia had done quite a bit to plan these events, she was still angry that Annabella hadn't chosen Mike. She needed to do something to make sure Mike won.

"Alright, then, fifteen points it is. Oh, look, the other boys are here." Lauren left the dugout quickly to greet her boyfriend and Elizabeth followed to greet her younger brother. Mia stayed in the dugout to make a call.

"Hi, Mia."

"Mike, where are you?! You're late!"

"Sorry, there's traffic."

"Whatever, just get here fast. Oh, and bring a bouquet of flowers.

"Why?"

"So you can give them to Anna." Mia was getting frustrated with her clueless brother.

"Oh, okay. What kind of flower should I bring?"

"I don't care! Pretty ones! Just buy some and get over here!" Mia hung up angrily. Then, she tried to calm herself down before returning to greet her boyfriend.

"So," Aden, "Are we ready to start?"

"No, we have to waited for Mike," Lauren said.

"He just called. He said he was stuck in traffic. He should be here soon though." Mia covered for her brother.

"Yeah, that's why we're late too." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I got stuck on t hat too, but luckily my dad was watching the news and I heard about it. I decided to leave early to be here on time. I couldn't let Bella down."

"Aww," Lauren and Elizabeth replied, Annabella just smiled at him, and Mia scowled thinking that her brother should've watched the news too. Now Jayden would probably be getting more bonus points."

"Sorry, I'm late," Mike came running up out of breath petals from his bouquet of flower falling everywhere. " These…are…for…you." He held the bouquet out to Annabella as he kneeled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks, Mike," Annabella said as she looked at the flowers she felt her nose tickle a little. Due to several petals missing, she couldn't recognized the flowers. "What are they?"

"They're flowers. Boy, for the genius of the school, I thought you would figure that out."

"Mike, you idiot," Mia hissed at her brother, "She meant what kind of flowers did you give her?"

"Oh, they're daisies."

Annabella's eyes widen, "DAISIES?!" Annabella looking at her sibling who also had their eyes widen and thought that's why her nose tickled.

"Yeah," Mike simply replied totally missing the wide eyes of the Dark siblings and everyone else, however, did notice the Dark sibling's widen eyes and had both confused and worried looks on their faces. Then Annabella started to sneeze uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you sick?" Troy looked at her with concern and worry.

"N-no," Annabella began to sneeze, "I-I am *sneeze* just *sneeze* allergic to *sneeze* daisies." When Jayden began to take away the daisies from her and Annabella stopped sneezing.

"Here take this." Jayden took a tissue from his backpack and offered it to Annabella.

Annabella took the tissue and said, "Thank you, but do you have tissues in your bag?"

Jayden shrugged, "You never know when someone's going to need it."

"Annabella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were allergic to daisies."

"It's okay, Mike. But they were pretty." Annabella gave him a smile.

"Okay, so, why did you choose to give her daisies, Mike?" Lauren asked still a little worried for her best friend.

"Um, I don't know, I thought they were pretty, and daises are funny."

"How are daisies funny?" asked a confused Lauren.

"Donald Duck is hilarious!" Mike laughed

Many "Huh?" was let from the group.

"You know, Donald Duck's girlfriend is Daisy Duck. So, daisies remind me of how funny Donald Duck is."

The group looked at him in bewilderment, except Mia, who gave her brother a glare. He probably wouldn't be receiving bonus points now.

"Okay," Lauren said breaking the silence, "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, let's go already," Antonio said.

""So, here are the rules," Mia began as the boys lined up at the stating line. "We set up a path around the baseball field with orange cones. You have to run ten laps. We will keep track of the laps if you don't feel like counting yourself. The guy to finish first wins this part of the challenge. There are two more parts after this. Do you understand the rules?" Both boys nodded their heads, "Good." Mia moved out of the way.

"Anna, why don't you do the honors?" Elizabeth offered knowing she likes to scream.

Annabella smiled big, "It would be my very pleasure. GET READY…GET SETTY…SPAGHETTI…GO!" The boys took off.

Jayden took the lead, and kept it, but Mia had another idea. When Mike was finished with his eighth lap, she told him he was on his tenth lap. She when Mike finished, his ninth, thinking it was his tenth lap, he stopped. Jayden was still running his actual tenth lap. Lauren and Elizabeth had gone with Annabella to buy popsicles because it was getting hot, so they didn't know what Mia had done.

Jayden knew he had the lead at the beginning of the race, and he also knew that Mike never passed him, but he gave Mike the benefit of the doubt and accepted Mike had won that round. However, Antonio, Aden, and Kevin had also been counting laps. They knew Mike had only did nine, but they too, kept their mouths shut. If this happened again, then they would tell the girls.

When the girls returned, they noticed Jayden cooling down in the shade of a tree right by the baseball field, and Mike laying flat on the grass. "So, who won?" Annabella wondered.

"Ryan won!" yelled Mia. The girls were shocked because Jayden has been in the lead when they left, but they pushed aside the thought. Annabella congratulated Mike while Elizabeth and Lauren marked their clipboards.

No one was too worried about Mike winning that round, there was still two events left in this physical challenge.

* * *

**I also say Get Ready, Get Setty, Spaghetti, Go!**

**To me the story is just super hilarious because this story is based on what happened to me. And yes, EVERYTHING in this story happened to me and EVERYTHING is true of what happened. I just put everything and everyone in a Power Ranger Samurai version.**

**And I'm really sorry about having Mia being a jerk and a cheater. Yes, I know that she is not at all like that, but it's part of my plan for the story so please respect that. Thanks!**

**But anyways...**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please tell me how I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya! :P**

**-Annabella :P**


	8. The First Challenge: Part 2 & 3

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 7:  
**

**The First Challenge: Part 2 & 3**

"Alright," Lauren began, "Now that you've had a chance to rest from the last physical challenge, it's time to begin part two.

Mike groaned, "You mean there's more?"

"Yes, there is." Lauren continued, "That test was designed to test agility. This next test is design to test you upper body strength."

"That's right," Mia jumped in, "That's why we migrated here to the athletic club. So, over to the bench presses, hurry."

"Okay, I know Jayden will this one," Kevin whispered to the other who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, there is how this event will work. You will each bench fifty pounds. I know that isn't much for my brother, but it should be difficult for Jayden." Jayden gave her a look that asks how she could possibly think that. "So, for each of you do, you'll need to do fifteen repetitions. Whoever does the most sets will win this part of the challenge. Antonio, you spot Jayden, and Aden, you spot Mike. Annabella, you just sit somewhere and let Mike impress you."

Antonio and Aden went behind Jayden and Mike. When everyone was in place, Lauren said, "Okay, you guys can begin when ready."

Jayden did his first with no problem at all. Mike was struggling. By the time Jayden began his second set, Mike was barely finishing his first. Mike didn't finish his second set yet, so Aden had to help him get the bar off of his chest. Jayden was still going strong on his third set. The judges decided to let Jayden do as many sets as he can. He was able do twelve sets before his arms got tired. With no was to help her brother, Mia had to deal with Jayden winning.

Annabella congratulated Jayden on a job well done. Then the group moved onto part three of this physical challenge.

"Bicycling is the third part of the challenge. This is designed to test your leg strength," Elizabeth informed.

"Wait, didn't the running already tested that?" Mike asked.

Elizabeth spoke, "You know, Mike ha a point for once."

"I think we need to have a girl huddle." Lauren announced. The girls moved a few feet away.

"Ryan is right," Elizabeth stated, "The running did kind of test their leg strength."

"I agree," Lauren said.

"So, what do you suggest we do about it?" Mia asked.

"What don't we just cross the challenge off our clipboards? Then we all have extra time to just hang out," Annabella suggested.

"Great idea," Elizabeth said. The other girls agreed.

"Okay, we have come to a decision," Elizabeth stated as they walked back to where the guys are, "We're crossing off the bicycling portion of the challenge."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Aden asked.

"Let's go to the movies, then go out for pizza or something."

"That's sounds perfect, Kevin." Mia took Kevin's arm, and led her boyfriend and the others out of the athletic club.

"What movie are we going to see?" Annabella asked everyone.

"I had no idea! There are so many good ones to choose from this summer." Lauren declared.

"Well, we have already seen Heaven Is For Real, so we can cross that off the list," Elizabeth said.

"Why don't we see How To Train Your Dragon 2. I hear it's hilarious," Aden suggested.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to see a cartoon."

"Yeah, Lauren is right. We don't want to see a cartoon." Mia had a thinking face on before suggesting, "Let's go see the new Pirates movie. It's perfect. There's cute boy and a love story for the girls, and there's action for the boys." They heard someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to Annabella, who gave Mia a look. "Oh, sorry, I mean there's action for the boys_ and_ Annabella." Annabella gave her an approval nod. Everyone agreed and they were off to the movie theater.

When they arrived at the theater and got their tickets, the girls went to the restroom to freshen up while the boys went to get snacks. When the girls came out, the guys were just ordering the snacks. Jayden and Antonio were the first ones to head over to the girls.

"There you go, Annabella, Sour Patch Kids. I know they're your favorite." Jayden extended the bag to Annabella, which she happily accepted.

"Yummy! Thanks, Jay-Jay!" She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." The two just smiled at each other.

Kevin and Aden came over next, each learned from Jayden, bring their girlfriend and sister's favorite candy. Mike joined them last, with his arms so full of snacks, that he could barely hold it all.

"Mike, who's all that food for?" questioned Kevin.

"It's for me, duh."

"Mike, we are going out to eat after the movie too!" Mia scolded her brother.

"I know, Mia. Why do you think I got _snack_ food? Geez, I'm not an idiot." Mike headed off towards the theater room where the movie was playing. Everyone just followed him and Mia lagged behind everyone a bit fuming.

"You're an idiot, Mike. I don't know how you are going to win the academic challenge. I have to figure out a way to help you win." Mia calmed herself down and headed to sit with her friends.

* * *

**Sorry. It's a little short.**

**So how do you people like my seventh chapter?**

**I think this chapter is good but a little bit boring, don't you think?**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- Never Underestimate The Power Of Stupid People In Large Groups  
_**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	9. The Academic Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 8:  
**

**Academic Chellenge**

Everyone had enjoyed the movie. The girls minus Annabella especially enjoyed staring at Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. Everyone also enjoyed the dinner. No fighting broke out, so the dinner was seen as a good sign.

After diner, the plan had been for Annabella and Lauren to go to the Shiba residence to come up with tomorrow's challenge questions while having a sleepover. They both had forced Jayden to stayed at the Dark residence along with the other guys. Mia, with a plan formed in her head, she invited herself and Elizabeth over. No one disagreed thinking it was a good idea.

"Well, I think we have enough questions." Lauren said as she closed her books.

"Definitely," Annabella agreed, "I just hope they aren't too hard. Even my brain hurts."

"That's because you don't have any sleepover junk food in your system," Mia stated matter-of-flatly as she entered Lauren's room with Elizabeth and a bunch of junk food.

"So, did you girls finish yet?" Elizabeth asked the two.

"Yes, we did," Lauren replied, "I can't wait!"

"Alright, I suggest that we pop a movie in, eat junk food, and get to bed so tomorrow gets here sooner."

"I second my baby sis's motion," Elizabeth said. The girls put on 13th Going On 30, and soon they had all fallen asleep. Well, all except for Mia.

Mia looked around at the girls. Lauren had a have eaten licorice in her mouth, Elizabeth had a popcorn in her hair, and Annabella had popcorn everywhere on her and had a small handful of Sour Patch Kids in her hand. Mia mad a mental note to take a picture of them after she had done her mission.

She quietly got of Lauren's bed, which she had claimed as her own for the night, and made her way to Lauren's desk. When she found the notebook that contained the questions and answers, she made her way to Mrs. Shiba's home office. She made copies then headed back upstairs to hide them and put the notebook back. By the time she had finished, the movie had ended. So she took her pictures of the three girls sleeping then turned the T.V off before climbing back into Lauren's bed.

The next morning, all of the girls were up around seven o' clock. They had a quick breakfast in the Shiba kitchen before the girls quickly headed to their homes to prepare for the day.

Mia barged into her house and shouted, "Mike!" She ran up the stairs and practically broke down the door. It slammed against the wall causing Mike to wake up.

"Geez, Sis, where's the fire?" Asked a grumpy and sleepy Mike who now sat up in his bed.

"The fire, Mike, will occur if you crash today's challenge, and I don't want you to get burned." She stood at the bottom of his bed with her hands on her hips.

"What's today's challenge?"

"It's an academic challenge." Mia began to pace across the room, "I'm confident that Jayden the stereotypical dumb jock, won't get many question right. However, I am also confident that you're an idiot and will need my help to win this competition." She stopped pacing and continued her former position at the bottom of Mike's bed.

"Wait, but isn't Jayden like the smartest guy in school?" Mia gave him a glare then Mike sighed, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well, before I thought you could memorize the questions and answers like they were a dance routine, but then I realized that would be difficult since the challenge is today." Mia was strutting around her older brother's room relaying the information.

"Yeah," Mike began, but he was cut off by the ranting Mia.

"I think I came up with a solution," She paused to look at her brother who was waiting expectantly. "The questions all seem to be multiple choice questions and you and I both know sign language. I figured I could discretely sign you the answers." Mia finished her ranting and waited for her brother to respond.

"That sounds fine. Can I go back to bed now, please?"

"Ugh, sure, whatever, just ready to win," With that, Mia huffed out of Mike's room and into her own room, slamming all the doors on the way. Mike happily and quickly fell back to sleep.

Annabella and Lauren had just finished setting up for the challenge in Annabella's back yard.

"So, who do you think will win this challenge, Lauren?"

"I'm not really. Sure. I think maybe both guys might drown in our questions." The girls began to laugh as Jayden, Antonio, Aden, Kevin, and Elizabeth came in through the back gates."\

"What's so funny?" Jayden asked his little twin sister and her best friend.

When she had calmed her laughter down, Annabella responded, "Nothing important."

"So let me get this straight. You laughed continuously for last four minutes, and when you finally stop to tell me you were laughing at nothing?"

Annabella looked at a still laughing Lauren and looked back up at Jayden, "Yeah, precisely, Jay-Jay." Annabella answered.

"Well, you're lucky that I love hearing you laugh."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because it means that I won't question you farther. As long as you always laugh, it doesn't matter what you were laughing at."

"You mean _'who' _" Annabella whispered under her breath.

"What was that, Bella?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Annabella responded feigning innocence.

"Oh, I believe it was something."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Asked a grinning Annabella.

"I think maybe I'll just have to make you laugh again." Jayden put a mischievous smirk on his face, and suddenly Annabella's grin was replace with a frightened frown.

"How are you going to do that?"

Jayden advanced on Annabella lunged at Annabella and began tickling her before she had a chance to ran. The others watched the whole scene amused. When Annabella was about to kneel over with laughter, Mia and Mike walked into the yard.

"What's going on here?" Mia asked everyone. Jayden and Annabella came to a sudden stop and straightened themselves up.

"Nothing anymore," Annabella answered.

"Yeah, right," Said a skeptical Mia.

"So, are you ready to start?" Kevin asked wanting to move past the subject

"Oh, right," Lauren began, "This way." She led them to the area she and Annabella had set up. "Now this challenge will work in a similar way to Jeopardy, except there are no 'Daily Doubles' and there is only one round. I'll ask the questions, Annabella will keep score, and Mia and Liz will judge the accuracy of your answers. Okay, pick your seats."

The two boys each took a seat behind a make shift podium made from T.V dinner trays.

"Okay," Lauren continued, "The categories are: Science, History, Math, Literature, Sports, and Dance. Umm, does anyone have a coin?"

"Here, babe," Antonio handed his girlfriend a quarter.

"Thanks, sweetie. Aden, will decide who will be heads."

"Sure, Jayden is heads and Mike is tails."

Lauren flipped the coin and announced, "It's heads. Jayden, you pick first."

"Umm, sports I guess."

"Okay," Lauren the first question.

Jayden, of course, got it right. Jayden swept the category and ended in the 1500 points. He went for dance next, but Mike swept that category, tying the challenge 1500 to 1500. Each manage to answer a couple of the questions in each of the other categories, but in the end, the scored was still tied. Even with Mia's attempt at cheating. Mike would either not see Mia's signal, or Mia wouldn't be able to find the answer soon enough. Apparently, the girls had changed some aspects of the challenge.

"Alright, since there are no more questions on the board, so the score is a tie, I have come up with a bonus round, unknown to the other girls."

"Really?" Asked Annabella, "What's the category?"

"You are."

"Huh?"

Lauren addressed the boys this time instead of Annabella. "The questions all revolved around Anna. She once t told me she wants a guy who knew her like her best friend did. So I came up with some questions only a best friend would know the answer to. You'll both be asked the same questions in solitude. Only the judges will be with you. So, Mike you're first up."

Mike followed the girls into the Dark house hold. Annabella wasn't allowed in either. So she chilled with the boys, talking about the sports and new horror movies coming out in two months. Mike came out twenty-five minutes later with a smile on his face. He must have thought it went well.

"Bro," Lauren called, "You're up." Jayden got up from his seat and went into the house. He was out in ten minutes, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Okay, so after the bonus round," Lauren paused for suspense, "The winner of this challenge is Jayden. Congratulations, Jay!" Jayden couldn't do anything but smile.

"What was the final score?" Annabella asked curiously.

"We decided we're won't tell until the end of the week," Elizabeth stated, "We don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Oh, okay," Annabella was a little disappointed and Jayden noticed.

"How about we hang out now that we're done?"

"Like what?" Aden asked.

"Umm," Jayden began to think, "We could go to the mall." Everyone looked at Jayden as if he had just grown three heads.

"Jay, you're a guy. Why would you want to do that?" Lauren asked his older twin brother.

"Well, I know going to that Music Store at the mall always cheers Bella up, and it looks like she could use some cheering up now." Annabella beamed at this.

"Yeah let's go to the mall. Then after that, we can grab a bite to eat and head to the park so the guys and Bella can play some basketball."

Everyone agreed to the pan, and that spent all day hanging out together.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.**

**So how do you people like my eight chapter?**

**I think it went pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- I think we like to complicate things when it's really simple; find what it is to make you happy and who it is to make you happy and you're set. Promise.  
_**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	10. The Music Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 9:  
**

**The Music Challenge**

Everybody had enjoyed the day at the mall. Annabella especially. After going to the mall, everyone decided to have a sleepover at the Dark siblings' house, since it was really late. The next day everyone gathered back to the Dark siblings' backyard. Everyone each sat in a lawn chair talking waiting for someone to announce the next challenge.

"Everyone settle down," Lauren shout trying to get everyone's attention, "Okay, so today's challenge is going to be the Music challenge. We all know how much Anna loves music and Anna wants a guy who loves music as much as she does. This part is a trivia on what's Anna's favorite thing in music. So we ask one of you two the question and if you get it right you earn some points. If none of you gets the question right we will just simply move on to the next question. You can get more points if one of you can say the answer to the question that none of you could get. Any questions before we start?"

"What if the person didn't get the question right?" Jayden asked.

The girls looked at each other not knowing the answer how to answer.

"Uh, Annie-Bellie, what do you say?" Elizabeth asked her younger sister.

"Well, if the person didn't get the question right then the other person can steal the points if the other person gets the question wrong." Annabella answered.

"So, shall we get started?" Lauren asked, "Alright, everyone sit with your chairs behind me so ii can see them clearly." So everyone except the Jayden and Mike picked up their chairs and placed behind Lauren and sat back down on them.

"Okay, so Question One; What is Anna's favorite music genre and/or genres?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, what does genre mean?" Mike asked.

"Genre means category, like Punk, rock, country." Kevin listed off.

"Uh, Rock?"

"Sorry, it's not. Jay, can you answer the question?"

"It's Pop and Pop Rock, right?" Jayden answered with a thinking look.

"Yes. What is Annabella's favorite type of songs?" Mia asked hoping her brother would get the question right.

"Love Songs, Party and her own songs that she writes," Mike said quickly.

"Yes, that's right." Mia said happily, "What is Anna's favorite singer?"

"Taylor Swift," Mike answered.

"Correct. What is Annabella's favorite band?" Elizabeth asked.

"R5 and Big Time Rush." Jayden replied quickly.

Lauren gave her brother a nod, "What's her favorite member of the bands?"

"Um, Ross and Kendall?" Mike said questionly.

"Yes. What is Annabella's Party song?" Elizabeth asked.

"Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha and Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO." Mike replied.

"Correct. Final question; if one of you gets them all right, it's an automatic win. What is Anna's favorite Love song of all time?" Lauren asked.

"Her all time favorite is Marry Me by Jason Derulo," Jayden said.

"Correct. Now final question; what are Annabella's favorite songs by R5?"

"I Can't Forget About You, I Want U Bad, Fallin' For You, Love Me Like That, Cali Girl, and One Last Dance. Bella, why do you have so many favorite R5 songs?!" Jayden yelled at her playfully with a smile. Annabella just put her hands up in defense and shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, Jayden, you won this round." Lauren announced smiling at her brother. Mia glared at her brother who didn't even notice the glare his sister was giving her.

"Okay, next round is the singing round. So one of you two will sing a song and the judges will decide who sings better." Elizabeth announced.

"I'll go first." Mike volunteered and went to the karaoke machine to pick out a song. He finally picked out Live While We're Young by One Direction.

**Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya**  
**Come on and let me sneak you out**  
**And have a celebration, a celebration**  
**The music up, the windows down**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**  
**Just pretending that we're cool**  
**And we know it too**  
**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**  
**Just pretending that we're cool**  
**So tonight**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some**  
**And live while we're young**  
**Woahhh oh oh oh**  
**Woahhhh oh oh oh**  
**And live while we're young**  
**Woahhh oh oh oh**  
**Tonight let's get some**

**And live while we're young**

**Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never**  
**Don't over-think, just let it go**  
**And if we get together, yeah, get together**  
**Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**  
**Just pretending that we're cool**  
**So tonight**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some**  
**And live while we're young**  
**Woahhh oh oh oh**  
**Woahhhh oh oh oh**  
**And live while we're young**  
**Woahhh oh oh oh**  
**Tonight let's get some**

**And live while we're young**

**And girl, you and I,**  
**We're 'bout to make some memories tonight**

**I wanna live while we're young**  
**We wanna live while we're young**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some**  
**And live while we're young**  
**Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**  
**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**  
**And never, never, never stop for anyone**  
**Tonight let's get some**  
**And live while we're young**  
**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live**  
**Come on, younnngg**  
**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live**  
**While we're young**  
**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live**

**Tonight let's get some**

**And live while we're young**

When Mike finished everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Okay, Jayden you're up." Elizabeth said.

"Bella, can I borrow your guitar, please?" Everyone was a little taken back by Jayden's question.

"U-um, Electric o-or Acoustic?" Annabella manage to stutter out.

"Acoustic, please?" He smiled at her.

She got up and went in the house into her room to grab her black acoustic and came back in the back yard and gave her black acoustic guitar to the boy who always wears red.

"Do you need my guitar pick?" Annabella asked.

"No thank you." Annabella gave him a short nod before going back to her seat.

**Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart**

**It's okay to let it go**  
**You don't have to be so brave**  
**Take a chance if someone else**  
**Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

**You don't have to face your fears alone**  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

While singing Jayden never broke his eye contact with Annabella the entire song.

**Take off your mask, put down your guard**  
**Don't need a symbol on your chest**  
**It's all right for once to play**  
**The damsel in distress**

**You're gonna use up all your strength**  
**Trying to be so strong**  
**Don't have to shoulder all the weight**  
**Together we can take it on**

**You don't have to face your fears alone  
(You're not alone, baby)**  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know, oh**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**Woah woah oooh**  
**Woah woah oooh**  
**Let me be your super hero**  
**Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah**  
**Woah woah oooh**

**Sometimes love's a scary place**  
**It's like standing in the dark**  
**Flying through the universe**  
**Trying to fix your broken heart**  
**Yeah**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all  
(I'll pick you up, baby)**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**(Woah woah oooh)**  
**Yeah, I can be your superhero**  
**You know I will, baby**  
**Woah woah woah oh oh**  
**Let me be your superhero**

When Jayden finished, his eye contact never left Annabella's. Both Jayden and Annabella smiled at each other. While everyone except Mia and Mike smiled at the two. That was until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"So, um, who won?" Aden asked.

"Um, girl conference." Elizabeth announced. The girls moved to the other side of the Dark's backyard so the boys can't hear them.

"So, what do you girls think?" Mia asked hoping they will pick her brother.

"I don't know, what do you suggest, Annabella?" Lauren asked her tomboyish best friend.

Annabella sighed and said, "I don't know, they were both totally awesome. But I just can't decide."

"Pick my brother. He is a way better singer than Jayden." Mia remarked.

"How about we have a pros and cons list? Whoever has the most reasons to like each performance wins." Suggested Elizabeth.

"Okay, good idea, Liz, let's start with Mike. He picked a great song." Lauren started.

"He danced smoothly during the song." Mia continued.

"He has very nice vocals." Elizabeth finished

"Those were all the reason why I liked his performance." Annabella stated and sighed, "Okay, Jayden is next. I especially like how he played the guitar instead of using the karaoke machine." Annabella smiled.

"I only like the song he picked out." Mia encountered.

"I like how angelic his voice is." Elizabeth continued.

"I love how he keep eye contact with Anna and how he was practically serenading her. That's my big bro for ya, always the romantic." Lauren said smiling proudly at her.

"That's pretty much all the reasons I like about Jay-Jay's performance." Annabella said smiling.

"I like the song he picked out. I've never heard it before." Elizabeth stated with a confused look on her face.

"Do you think he wrote that song?" Annabella asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe, Annabella you go ask him." Lauren said pushing her best friend towards her older twin brother.

"Okay, okay, no need to push." Annabella then walked to her best guy friend. Jayden was talking to Aden and when he saw her walking towards them Jayden stopped talking to her twin brother.

"Um, Jay-Jay," Annabella started, "the girl and I were wondering if you wrote the song because we never heard it before." Bay that time everybody in the Dark's backyard stopped their conversations and watched the two.

Jayden cheeks turn a rose color and he look at the ground. "Y-yes, I did."

Annabella smiled softly at his confession. "Well, then, it was a very beautiful song. If you don't mind me asking, who was your inspiration?" She looked at him with curious eyes with her head tilted to the left a little.

His cheeks turned into a deeper red, "W-well, u-um, you." Jayden manage to stutter out.

Annabella smiling a little bigger. "Alright, that's all I need." With that she walked away towards the rest of the girl, who and everyone else in the backyard had their mouth dropped to the ground.

"Okay, um, so, Mike has three reasons to like his performance. Jayden has four reason and including he wrote a song and also it was made for Annabella. That makes six, so Jayden in the winner!" Lauren announce smiling. While Mia angry at her brother. The girls walked back over to the other.

"Okay, so we decided who we liked the best. And the winner of the challenge is," Lauren paused for suspense, "Jayden!" She smiled widely at her older brother.

"Congratulations, Jay-Jay!" Annabella gave him a big hug.

Mia was still fuming and trying to come up with a plan to make sure her brother will win the next challenge.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. ****So how do you people like chapter nine? ****I think it was a little sloppy, but it was pretty well. Just so you know, all of the questions and answers are true about me.**

**Oh, and the songs in this chapter are _'Live While We're Young'_ by One Direction and _'Superhero'_ by Ross Lynch.**

**WOW! This is my longest chapter yet! It has exactly 2,400 words! WOW!**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- Life Without Music Is A Mistake.  
_**

**I LOVE that one because it's so true.**

**Oh, and I forgot to tell you. All of these quotes are made by me. I came up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	11. The Fashion Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 10:  
**

**The Fashion Challenge**

"Why are we at the mall again?" Aden complained.

"I am so sorry!" Annabella apologizing to the guys, thinking to herself we did she choose to do this challenge when she HATES shopping.

"It has to do with today's challenge," Mia explained, "I'm so excited!"

"Why?"

"Because, Jayden," Mia paused and looked at him, "We are going to have a fashion show!" She finished her sentence jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Alright, you can stop now, Mia." Demanded an annoyed Lauren.

"What do we have to do for this challenge?" Mike asked.

"Well," Lauren began, "It's another three-parter, but sort of all rolled into one."

Mia took over. "You have to find casual wear, formal wear, and a swim suit wear that you will model for the judges later in the fashion show."

"To make sure no one cheats," interjected Elizabeth, "We're taking Aden, Kevin, and Antonio to the food court."

"Wait, why can't I go?" Annabella, her being a tomboy whined.

"Because you have to stay here." Elizabeth said to her younger sister.

Annabella groan and crossed her arms, "Ugh, fine."

"And we are also confiscating you cell phones," Lauren stated.

**(I got this idea from High School Musical) **Annabella took out a bucket that says PHONES on the front behind her back. "

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Yelled a terrified Antonio and Aden. People walking by and stopped and stared.

"I had to talk to Mr. Ginger yesterday," Mia explained. "You know, to discuss the next dance recital, and I saw it sitting on her desk. I asked if I could borrow it. Of course she said you, seeing as how I'm her favorite student."

"I had the exact same reaction when it was given to me this morning. So, you aren't alone, A.J, Antonio," Annabella admitted, "But there was no ways we were going to pass up the opportunity to scare you." Annabella giggled, "Now, Jay-Jay, Mikey, your cell phones, please." She smiled at the two boys.

The boy reluctantly placed their cell phones in _Cell-itary Confinement_. "Bella, could you answer if my parents call? I don't want to get in trouble," Jayden pleaded.

"Sure, don't worry. You're parents will understand, mean, come on, they adore me." Annabella teased.

"Thanks, you're the best!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and they smiled at each other. Mike stood there looking jealous.

"So, are you both ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, just give me a second." Mike walked to Annabella and planted a kiss on her other cheek.

Annabella smiled at Mike. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Just because, I guess." The girls except for Annabella awed while it was Jayden's turn to be jealous.

"Okay, so is everybody ready now?" Mia said excitedly. Her brother probably just won some bonus points, and he was sure to win this fashion challenge.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jayden said as Mike nodded in response.

"Alright, then, you guys have an hour to pick out your clothes," Lauren said as she walked off towards the food court. Jayden walked off in the opposite direction.

As Mike was about to go off as well, Mia held him back. "Meet me outside the bathrooms in ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Just meet me okay?" Mia demanded before strutting towards the food court to join everyone else.

Ten minutes later, Mia was sitting at a table, horrified of her male friends and Annabella. "I, uh, need to go freshen up. I'll be right back." Mia grabbed her make-up bag and happily left to meet her older brother.

"Now can you tell me why you wanted me to meet you here?"

"You need to win this challenge."

"Okay, so why am I meeting you here?"

"Ugh, just listen! When we were here yesterday, I picked out you outfits, paid for them, and had the store hold them for you. Go to Macy's and look around some, just to waste the time. Then go to the customer service desk to get your clothes. Meet us at the food court in ten minutes before the hour is up. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you, Mia."

"No problem, now go."

"See you later." Mike began to walk off.

"Umm, Mike?"

"What now?" He stopped and turns to his younger sister.

"Macy's is that way." Mia pointed in the opposite direction Mike was going.

"Right, I knew that." Mike then took off in the right direction.

"My brother's an idiot," Mia muttered under her breath. She turned and entered the bathroom again to check her make-up. Unknown to either of the Johnson siblings, someone had heard everything they said.

When the boys had returned, the group quickly left and headed to the Johnsons' residence.

"Mia, you have a runway set up for this challenge, right?" Annabella asked, not believing Mia had actually done that.

"No, I didn't have this set up for the challenge. It's always been here."

Why haven't we ever noticed it before?" Aden asked.

"That's because we have never been to this part of the backyard. We're always by the pool." She explained.

"Okay, I understand that now," Lauren stated, "But what I don't understand is why there is a runway in her backyard."

"Our mom needed a place to rehearse when she was a model," Mike explained.

"Right, okay, can we start now?" Kevin said impatiently.

"Yeah, I agree with Kevin," Mia said. "You guys can use the changing rooms over there to put on her first outfit."

"What are we starting with?" Jayden asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Umm, Annie-Bellie, you pick." Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay, I think formal wear for, followed by swim suit wear, then finally casual wear to end the show so if they want to keep the casual wear on, they don't have to change."

"Alright, you heard the tomboy." Mia shooed the boys towards the changing rooms while Annabella looks a little offended. Lauren followed them to make sure they didn't come out before everything was ready.

Five minutes later, Jayden was ready, but Mike was still perfecting his look. It took him another five minutes to make sure they didn't come out before he was ready.

When both were ready, Elizabeth let Mia know, who was talking to her butler. He was the emcee for the fashion show. Chairs were set up on the side of the runway like an actual fashion show.

Suddenly, the butler's voice was heard from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, our show is just about to begin." Everyone stopped their conversations and turned towards the runway.

"For our formal wear competition, Jayden Shiba is wearing a red, collared, button-up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes."

As the butler commenting on Jayden's attire, Jayden was strutting around on the runway mocking all real runway models. Antonio, Aden, and Kevin were giving Jayden catcalls, and the girls were laughing, especially Annabella. Even Mia couldn't help but laugh too.

Then mike stepping out and he modeled as if he was a pro. "Mike Johnson is wearing a black tuxedo. You might see him wear this to the next prom."

The competition went on with Jayden and Mike modeling their swim suits and casual wear. The boys continued to catcall every time Jayden stepped onto the runway with Annabella laughing her butt off and falling onto the ground. When they finished, the butler quickly ran back inside the house.

"Okay, we judges need to have a conference." Lauren said before she, Elizabeth, and Mia headed inside to choose the winner.

"Speaking from my knowledge on fashion," Mia said, "Mike was clearly the most stylish."

"I agree," Elizabeth added, "Mike's choices were pretty jazzy."

"Jazzy?" Lauren questioned. Elizabeth just shrugged in response. "Well, since you both voted for Ryan, I guess he wins. However. I think Jayden should get bonus points for making Annabella laugh so hard and maybe even a little too hard."

"Yeah, I also agree with that too," Elizabeth said.

"Let's discuss how many points to give him later. I want to reveal the winner." Mia headed back outside, hoping the other two would forget about the bonus points. "We have a winner!" Mia yelled as she walked towards her friends. They all turned their attention towards her expectantly. "Our winner of today's challenge is…Mike!"

"Yes!" Mike screams as he did his little victory dance around the yard. Jayden's face showed disappointment, and Antonio's showed anger.

"Jayden," Elizabeth said, "Don't look so disappointed. You won bonus points for making Annabella laugh so hard." This caused Jayden to a small, but genuine smile, while Annabella heard this and started to laugh her butt off once again.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Aden asked.

"I'm really hot," Kevin stated, "Would it be alright if we just all stayed and swim?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Of course, come on everybody." Mia and Mike led them all to the pool area where they spent the entire day cooling off the heat.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. ****So how do you people like chapter ten? ****I think it was pretty well. I like this chapter is pretty funny in my opinion. I got the Cell Phone Can from High School Musical. I always loved Ms. Darbus. HA HA HA**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- Beauty is Not Flawless; It Shines Through Your Flaws.  
_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	12. The Volleyball Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 11:  
**

**The Volleyball Challenge**

Antonio was now walking Lauren home after the day having the Fashion Show and swimming at the Johnsons' residence. Jayden went home about an hour ago, so he didn't tag along with the couple.

"What's wrong, Toni?" Lauren asked worried, "You're way too quiet tonight."

"It's just,' Antonio sighed and continued, "I have to tell you something, but I don't know how you would react"

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me?!"

Antonio came to a sudden stop and looked at his girlfriend. "What?! Of course not! I would never break up with you. Plus if I didn't Jayden would kill me. I love you…" He looked down at the ground and began to walk again. Lauren stood there shocked. "…But you still might…"

He was interrupted by Lauren, "I love you too, Toni!"

"I know it might be going too…what?" he stopped walking and turned to look at Lauren again.

She walked the few steps towards him, put her arms around his neck, and stared into his eyes. 'I love you too!" She planted a kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her when she pulled away. "Really?" He asked not believing the moment himself.

"Really," Lauren answered sure of her answer.

"I love you."

"I love you too," They both shared another kiss.

When they pulled away, Antonio said, "Alright then. Don't hate me after I tell you what I have to tell you."

"I could never hate you," She said as he grabbed her hand and they began to walk to the Shiba house again.

"That's good to know, but just listen. No interruptions until I am done, okay?"

"Alright," Lauren agreed.

"At the mall today, after I had those four Mountain Dews and had to leave for the restroom-"

"I told you not to have those four Mountain Dews."

"Lauren, what did I say about interruptions?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying, after I left for the bathroom, I saw Mia talking to Mike. You know me and my spying habits, so I ducked behind a plant to listen in." Lauren was about to interrupt again, but Antonio stopped her right before she could. "Anyways, Mia told Mike that his clothes for the fashion show were on hold at Macy's. she told him to stall in Macy's before getting the clothes and meeting us in the food court. He then took off for the store."

Lauren looked at Antonio using eyes to ask him if he was done. He motioned for her to speak. "Are you accusing Mia of cheating to help Mike?"

"Yes," Antonio answered his girlfriend.

"I don't believe this."

"Why? This is Mia we're talking about here."

Lauren thought this over. "You're right. It might be true, but I need more proof before taking these allegations seriously."

"What?"

"I need more proof before getting mad at Mia for cheating."

"Oh, well I could put my spy skills to work." Antonio said excitedly.

"No thanks, Toni. I'll just keep an eye on her."

"Fine," Antonio pouted as he stood with Lauren on her porch. "I'll see you later." He gave his girlfriend a kiss goodnight. As he pulled away, he said, "I love you!"

"Love you too! Goodnight."

"Goodnight," He called as he walked down the driveway.

When he was out of sight. Lauren ran up to her room to call Annabella and tell her about being in love.

The next day, Coach Shiba, also known as Jonathon, let the gang into Power Ranger High's Gym. Jonathon, Kevin, Antonio, and Aden set up the volleyball net for the day's challenge. when they were done, the boys began chatting.

"I'm worried about this challenge." Antonio stated.

"Why's that?" Aden asked.

"Well, I've had like…every Gym class I've ever had with Jay. We've played a lot of sports through the years, and he has been awesome at most, but volleyball was never one of them."

"Oh, you're right," This worried Kevin.

"Let look at the bright side guys," Aden stated, "Mike probably won't be any better."

"That's true," Chad agreed a little less worried about his best friend. Just then, the girls walked in with Jayden and Mike.

Greetings were exchanged then Lauren turned her attention to the contestants. "So, are you guys ready?"

"We're not playing volleyball, are we?" Asked a scared looking Troy.

"Yes you are," Mia answer, "Is that a problem?"

Jayden gulped noticeably, and his voice cracked when he answered, "No."

Suddenly Annabella spoke up to Jayden. "Wait! Why are you so scared of playing volleyba-" She immediately cut herself off when she remembered the reason why her best friend was scared of playing volleyball, "Oh. I am so sorry, Jay-Jay." She gave her best friend an apologic smile.

"GOOD LUCK, DUDES!" Annabella wished/shouted the boys cheerily and also having a big smile on her face. Jayden's nerves disappeared when he heard his best friend speak.

"Annie-Bellie, you are way too perky for this early this morning." Elizabeth said leaning her head on her young brother's shoulder and yawned.

"She had coffee," Jayden said, "She's really mellow, so I'm going to say…four cups?"

"WOW, THAT'S AMAZING! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I know you, remember?"

"Okay," Mia said, "I hate to interrupt this moment, but we have a challenge to get to."

"She's right," Lauren stated, "Coach is going to be the referee. First one to fifteen points wins the game and the challenge."

The boys took their places on the court. Jonathon took his place on the sidelines, and everyone that was left took a seat on the bleachers to watch.

The game was expected to take forty-five minutes to an hour, but it only took twenty minutes. The server actually got the ball over the net every time, but the others could never get it back over. So, in the end, Mike won since he also won the coin toss and served first. When the game was over, everyone came together on the court.

"That was unbelievable." Kevin said astonished.

"I can honestly say that I've never seen a game like that before." Aden sad.

"Okay, so the winner is Mike again!" Mia exclaimed.

"So, Jayden has won three-and-half challenges, and Mike has won two-and-half," Lauren announced, "But with the bonus points and the next few challenges, anyone can win."

"Hey guys, where is Bella?" Jayden was the only one who noticed Annabella's absence.

Everyone just shrugged until Aden spoke up, "Oh, look, there she is!" Aden pointed to Annabella who was running laps around the gym to burn off some of her energy.

"HEY, DUDES!" Annabella shouted to the gang as she sprinting pass the group.

"Okay, so it's only nine o' clock. So what do we do now?" Kevin asked turning his attention away from his very mellow, running friend.

"I'm going to take Liz home." Aden said who was carrying a sleeping Elizabeth. Then Annabella decided to sit down on the bleachers after her sprint around the whole gym.

"More sleep does sound great," Lauren said. The others except Annabella, now sitting on the bleachers after sprinting around the whole gym, nodded in agreement, so they all headed out. Jayden was the last to be out. He turned around and saw Annabella laying across the bleacher with her right arm dangling down.

"Aren't you coming, Bella?"

"I'm way too wired to sleep." She sighed.

"Well, why don't I be wired with you?"

"You would do that?"

"Well, sure. Besides, if I go home now, my dad won't let me go back to bed. He would make me practice my basketball for a while."

"YAY! Let's go then," Annabella yelled as she jumped off the bleachers, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of Power Ranger High.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Jayden asked as he opened his car door for Annabella..

"Let's go get some coffee!" she exclaimed as he shut the door.

He went to the driver's seat and said, "No more coffee for you. How about we go see a movie instead?"

"Okay, movies involved sugar! Let's go already!" Jayden chuckled at her as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the movie theater.

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. ****So how do you people like chapter eleven? ****I think it was great if I do say so myself.**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- Volleyball; It's now how tall you are, it's how tall you play. I PLAY HUGE!  
_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	13. The Survival Challenge

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**And do you people know want's really hilarious? A lot of you guys want JAYDEN to win. *Cue Evil Laughter***

**Ahem**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 12:  
**

**The Survival Challenge**

Lauren and Antonio were sitting in the Garcia's living room the next afternoon. "We have to be at the park soon." Lauren told him.

"Right…Why exactly does this challenge start so late?"

"We will tell you when everyone arrives at the park." Lauren got off the couch and offered her hand to Antonio. "Come on, let's go," He grabbed her hand, and he led her out of his house and to the park.

"Hey, Liz, did you bring all of the stuff?" Mia asked as Elizabeth came walking up to her and Mike.

"Yeah, right here," She answered holding up the paper bag filled with supplies for today's challenge. "Where's everyone else?"

"Right behind you." Antonio announced who was still holding Lauren's hand. On the way to the park, they had bumped into the others.

"Yeah! Now that everyone's here, we can start the challenge, and I can leave. The park is so…dirty." Mia made a disgusted face.

"Okay, so what's today's challenge?" Jayden asked.

"Well, your parents already gave permission, so no complaining," Elizabeth explained.

"That's kind of scary," Mike replied, "But okay."

"This is our survival challenge," Lauren said.

"You will be spending the night out here, fending for yourselves." Mia almost felt bad about leaving her friends in the filthy outdoors.

"We know this is the park, and there's not much to survive, but it was the best we could pull off." Lauren then began to explain the challenge. "We are going to set guys up near that patch of trees," She pointed towards the place. "You'll get two bottles of water each, a can of fruit each, and there will be one red and green thin sleeping bag."

"Okay, my turn," Elizabeth began, "You have to hand over you cell phones, your wallets, you car keys, and anything else we want. So, empty you pocket."

Mike and Jayden did what Elizabeth told them to do. After that, all they had left were the clothes they were wearing. They were given their supplies, and then led to the area Lauren had mentioned earlier.

"To make sure you stay in the park," Lauren said, "We informed the park's night watchman to keep an eye on you two. They are also going to make sure you don't get into any life threatening danger."

"Oh, well, thanks for that," Jayden sarcastically said.

"I guess we should leave now," Annabella stated, "Let's go back to my and watch a movie." Everyone turned to leave.

"Hey, could we have some of those magnífico cookies we had the other day?" Antonio asked Annabella.

"Yeah, I guess I can make some more," Annabella said as they all went out of the park.

"It sucks that Mia couldn't help me out this time," Mike mumbled to himself, "All she gave me was this stupid recorder."

"What was that?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," Mike said quickly as hid the recorder behind his back.

"Yeah, whatever, listen, I think we will have a better chance out here if we work together. We will need fire wood before it gets dark. It gets really cold at night.

"Why should I listen to you? We are supposed to be competing."

"Do you really know what you doing?" Jayden asked thinking of Mike's rich and pampered life.

"No, not really,"

"So let me help you get through the night. Just because we are competing against each other for Annabella doesn't mean we're not friend anymore."

"Okay, alright, so what do we need?"

Then about ten minutes later, they came back with firewood. "What's that?" Jayden asked Mike.

"It's fire wood. You asked me to get some firewood." Mike said as he dropped all of his wood on the ground.

"That's not wood. Those are a bunch of twigs."

"So, what's the difference? It all comes from trees." Mike sat down on the ground as Jayden started to build the fire.

"Well, twigs are smaller and…never mind forget about it." Jayden a bit frustrated with Mike, decided to forget about explain it to him.

After the sun had set and the fire had been built, Jayden and Mike were not laying on their red and green sleeping bags, gazing upwards. Jayden was deep in thought.

"Hey, Mike?" Jayden said.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why are we both competing for Bella?"

"Because we both really like her and she can't choose."

"Right," Jayden thought for a moment still gazing up at the stars in the night sky. "Why do you like her?"

"Huh?" Mike had spaced out, so he didn't fully hear the question.

"Why do you like Bella?" Jayden turned his head to look at Mike, who was on the other side of the fire.

"Well, she is pretty, nice, and smart."

Jayden waited for more. "That's it?" He asked when he heard nothing else.

"Should there be more?"

"I guess not," Jayden sighed and he continued to look up at the stars.

"Why do you like Anna?"

Mike's question snapped Jayden out of his thoughts. He looked at Mike for a moment before turning his eyes away from Mike and answering. "I-it's really hard to explain."

"Just try to explain it to me then."

"Well, you're right. She is beautiful, sweet, and brilliant, but she is so much more than that," Mike waited for Jayden to gather up his thoughts, "S-she…incredible. Her gorgeous hazel eyes, her adorable giggles, her sweet and calming singing and speaking voice, her kind heart, her wisdom beyond her years, her optimism, her inspirational thoughts and encouragements, she is generous, honest, fun to be around with, loyal to her friends and family, she absolutely never ever gives up, she never ever backs down without a fight, and her shining personality. Add them all up together and you get 'amazing' and 'amazing' equals Annabella Harmony Melody Dark."

"Oh, okay." Soon after, the two boys fell asleep.

The next morning, the whole gang returned to the park to check up on the two guys. Mike was sprawled out like a star, and he looked terrible like he had a very hard time sleeping. Jayden was unknown, but there was an empty can of fruit by his red sleeping bag.

"Oh My Flipping Pancakes! Where's Jay-Jay?!" Annabella panicked which caused to wake Mike up.

"Ugh, leave me alone!"

"Mike, get up," Mia ordered. Mike slowly got up as he tried to make himself up.

"Mikey," Annabella ran to hug him, "I'm so glad you're alright." She pulled away for him but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Where is Jay-Jay?"

Mike was about to answer when they all heard, "I'm right here." Annabella quickly turned and practically sprinted towards Jayden.

"I am so, so, so, so, so glad you're okay," Annabella said as she hugged him tightly. "I thought something terrible had happened to you."

Jayden chuckled at her while still hugging her. "In the park?"

"Don't you dare laugh at my worry!" Annabella said as she pulled away from the hug and hit Jayden's arm.

Jayden chuckled at her again and pulled Annabella I for another tight hug "I'm sorry, Annabella, I just went down to the river to try to clean up a bit."

"Well," Elizabeth began, "Judging by your appearance, I say that Jay wins this round."

"I agree," Lauren said.

"Great," Jayden said, "Does that mean I can please go home and shower now? River water is disgusting."

"Yeah, sure, let's meet up for breakfast?" Lauren suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Aiden said rubbing his stomach and everyone agreed.

They all cleaned up the area and left the park. Antonio, Lauren, Elizabeth, and Aiden headed to find a table at a café for breakfast. Mia and Kevin took Mike to get cleaned up at the Johnson's house, and Annabella left with Jayden.

At the Johnson's residence, Mia was still angry that Mike had lost the challenge, and that Annabella left with Jayden. "Are you okay." Kevin asked with worry.

"Yeah, just peachy perfect!" Mia snapped.

"Okay, well, if you want to talk, I'm always here for you."

Mia softened. "I know. Thank you, Kevin," Mia heard the shower water turn off, "Um, Kev, could you please go get me some sparkling water from the kitchen?"

"Sure," Kevin kissed her cheek before heading down stairs to the kitchen, "I'll be back in a second."

"Take your time," Mia called out.

Mike stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom looking fully refreshed. "What are you doing in my room?" Mike asked startled.

"Did you get anything on the recorder?"

"I don't know! Here, listen for yourself."

When Mia had finished listening to the part when Jayden told Mike what he liked about Annabella, a plan began to devise in her head. She began to explain to Mike what they would do. Little did they know, Kevin heard every word of their conversation.

* * *

**I am really sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. It's really late at night right now and my fingers are not cooperating with me. ****So how do you people like chapter twelve? ****I think it was a little bit sloppy in my opinion.**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- Like Campfires And Marshmallows; We're Better Together!  
_**

**_Ha ha ha! Ross Lynch!_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	14. The Date With Mike Johnson

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 13:  
**

**The Date With Mike Johnson**

During breakfast, the girls began to explain the next challenge to Jayden and Mike. They were told that they would each get one day to spend time alone with Annabella. After flipping a coin, it was decided that Mike's date would be first. Mia and Mike had left shortly so they could plan Mike's date.

Kevin had just finished telling Aiden and Antonio what had overheard earlier that day. "As much as I love her, we need to stop her."

"Dude, you love her?" Aden asked.

"Well, yeah, I think. You know what, let's not change the subjects. What should we do?"

"Lauren should be here soon. Tell her when she gets here." Antonio finished his sentence and the doorbell rang.

"Hey, boys, is Liz here yet?"

"No actually, I had to go pick her up. We'll see you later at the theater." Aden then walked out the door.

"Well, let's go then," Lauren said as she turned towards the front door.

"Wait, Kevin needs to tell you something."

"Um, okay," She said as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Go ahead. What's up?"

"Well, I heard Mike and Mia talking this morning. Long story short, Mia is planning something to help Mike win."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why else would I accuse my girlfriend of cheating?" **(Hehehe, it sounds like Mia is cheating on Kevin)**

"Good point…and this isn't the first time. Toni told me what happened with the fashion show."

"And don't forget what Mia did during the Running Challenge on the first day."

"What happened?" Lauren questioned.

"Mia stopped Mike after what supposed to be his ninth lap instead of ten," Kevin explains to her.

"So that's the reason for Mike's total miracle win. Annabella, Liz, and I all thought that was really weird."

"So what are we going to do?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I am going to fill Liz in when we're alone. We'll figure out what t do then."

"Okay, um, I guess we should go before we're late," Kevin said being his punctual self, and the three of them all left t o meet everyone at the movie theater.

After the movie, the girls went back to the Dar's residence for another sleepover. "Annie-Bellie, you got some flowers earlier," the siblings' mom said as they all met in the kitchen, "They are on the coffee table in the living room.

"Thanks, mom," Annabella replied as she and the girls went to the living room. Mrs. Dark headed upstairs.

"Why are they from?" Mia asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know," Annabella said as she admired the floral arrangement. Thankfully there weren't any daisies in them, "Hey, look, there's a card."

"Read it out loud." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, okay," Annabella cleared her throat and began to read.

"Annabella, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're beautiful, sweet, and brilliant. You have gorgeous hazel eyes, adorable giggles, and a sweet and calming voice, both when you sing and speak. You have a kind heart, and wisdom beyond her years. You are so optimism and have amazing inspirational thoughts and encouragements. You are generous, honest, fun to be around with, loyal to all of your friends and family. You absolutely never ever give up and you never ever back down without a fight. When I add all of these qualities together, I find they equal something amazing, and that something amazing is you, Annabella Harmony Melody Dark. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six. Love always, Mike."

When Annabella finished reading the card, she surprisingly had tears in her eyes.

"Aww," Mia and Elizabeth chorused simultaneously.

Lauren stayed silent. She knew this was Mia's trick. "Liz, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Laur," Elizabeth said as she followed Lauren in her kitchen, where Lauren proceeded to tell Elizabeth about Mia cheating.

Six o' clock the next night came quickly and before Annabella knew it, Mike was ringing the doorbell.

"Hey, Mike."

"Hey, Annabella, are you ready?"

"Uh huh," She said as they left the Dark's house, "So where are we going?"

"We're going to a restaurant. You are hungry, right?"

Annabella gave Mike an 'Are You Crazy' look. "Is that even a question? I am starving." A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant. "Oh My Flipping Pancakes, Mike! I love this restaurant and I love French food! How did you know?"

They got out of the car and headed inside the restaurant. "Well, I got some tips from ours friends and plus you are French."

As they began eating their food Annabella said, "Mike, as much as I love this, it's really expensive. You know I don't care about your money, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, I just thought you deserve this." Annabella smiled and she continued to eat the food.

After dinner, Mike took her to a place with an elegant dance floor where they spent the rest of the date dancing. Of course, Mike was right at home on the dance floor. "Thanks for tonight, Mikey," She said as they stood on the porch at her house, "I had a really fun time."

"Me too, Annabella…Hopefully we'll get to do this again soon."

"Maybe," Annabella said smiling.

"Well, good night, Anna."

"Good night." She replied back. Mike lean in and gave her a peck on her cheek. "I'll see you later." Annabella watched Mike drive away before heading inside her house.

"Ten o' clock," she stated as she checked her watch. "Might as well call the girls and tell them how things went."

Mike walked into his house and was immediately engulfed into a hug by Mia. "It worked!"

"Yes, it did. Thanks for the help, Sis," Mike said as he pulled out a device from his ear. "If it wasn't for this computer chocolate chip thingy, I would've crashed and burned entirely."

"It was no problem, I love to…wait, did you just say 'computer chocolate chip thingy?"

"Um, yeah."

"You're so lucky to have me." Mia said and she headed up stairs to her room.

* * *

**I am really sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. ****So how do you people like chapter thirteen? Can you guy PLEASE give me YOUR opinion on who will win. That would be SWAWESOME! THANKS YOU SO VERY MUCH!****  
**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- If You know Someone Is Already Taken, Please Respect Their Relationship. Don't Be The Reason They End Up Single._**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


	15. The Date With Jayden Shiba

**Hey FAN FIC FREAKS out there!**

**Author's Note: By the way, Emily isn't in this story because I just couldn't find a part for her. Sorry for those Emily Fans! :(**

**I don't own any thing except for the plot and Annabella Dark, Aden Dark, and Elizabeth Dark.**

**I was so excited for this story today I decided to make THREE chapters today THREE! You should all be happy about this!**

**Now we got that out of the way...**

**Let's get this story started! :P**

* * *

**LIGHTS! COMPUTER! ACTION!**

**Fight For The Heart**

**By: RedxAndxBlack**

**Chapter 14:  
**

**The Date With Jayden Shiba**

While Mike and Annabella were on their date, and while Mia was coaching her older twin brother, the rest of the gang, excluding Jayden, was holding a meeting.

"Mia has been cheating this entire time," Lauren stated, "That means that this competition has a totally bogus results."

"That's odd news not. We can't dwell on that, Kevin said as Antonio pulled his girlfriend towards him trying to calm her down. "We need to decide what we are going to do."

"I knew from the very beginning this competition was a bad idea," Aiden said. Everyone looked at him urging him to go on, "It's just, I think we all knew, and still know, who belongs together."

Everyone exchanged glances before saying in unison, "Jayden and Annabella."

"Exactly," Aden continued, "I think that no matter who wins, those two are meant to be together."

"A.J has a point there," Elizabeth said as she sat down next to her younger brother. "Maybe we should just stay out of this and let nature take its course."

"Okay, let's take course for now," Lauren said, "But if something happens, we step in because I don't want my best friend and big brother in the wrong relationship." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Jayden arrived at the Dark's house hold to begin his d ate with Annabella. With a bag of groceries in his arms, he rang the doorbell.

"Jayden?" Mr. Dark said after he answered the door. "Why are you here so early? Annie-Bellie isn't awake yet."

Mr. Dark let Jayden into the house. "I assume you know about the competition?" Mr. Dark nodded his head. "Well, yesterday, Annabella went out with Mike and today is my turn to take Bella out."

"That's wonderful, Jayden, but it doesn't explain why you are here at seven in the morning with a bag of groceries while Annie-Bellie is still asleep."

"I have all day to woo Bella, so I thought I could start by making her, Aiden, Liz, your wife, and you breakfast. If I can use your kitchen, of course."

Mr. Dark smiled at him as he held his arm out towards the kitchen dramatically. "It's all yours, but no need to fuss over me."

"But I insist, Mr. Dark." Jayden called from the kitchen.

"Jayden I always liked you." Mr. Dark turned to go upstairs but not before calling out, "Oh and I like my eggs sunny side up."

"No problem, sir." Jayden playfully saluted at him as Mr. Dark laughed at Jayden.

By eight o' clock, Jayden had set plates of sausages, fresh strawberries, orange juice, and as requested sunny side up eggs for Mr. Dark. Oatmeal, fresh blueberries, and milk for Mrs. Dark. French toast, scrambled eggs and milk for Elizabeth. One strawberry Pop tart, one blueberry Pop tart, sausage, bacon, and orange juice for Aiden. And finally six stakes of Chocolate Chip Pancakes, fresh strawberries, with a side of bacon, and orange juice on a tray for Annabella.

"This is delicious, Jayden," Mrs. Dark complimented as the rest of the family excluding Annabella agreed.

"Annie-Bellie is going to love this." Mr. Dark said.

"Annabella is going to love having all of her favorites this morning." Aden said with his mouth full of food.

"Dude, close your mouth when you're eating." Elizabeth ordered her younger brother while laughing at him.

"Thank you, everybody. Help yourselves to seconds." Jayden carefully picked up the tray of food and made his way upstairs to Annabella's room.

Jayden carefully opened the door and crept in to see a black room. He carefully placed the tray of food on the night stand next to the bed. He watched Annabella sleep for a few minutes before he shaking her violently to awake her knowing from experience that she is a really deep sleeper.

"Ugh, go away! It's too early!" Annabella rolled over and covered her head with her black pillow.

"Fine then. I'll just take these Chocolate Chip Pancakes back downstairs." Jayden picked up the tray and pretended to head out the door. "Maybe your brother is still hungry."

"WAIT!" Annabella yelled who was now was sitting up in her black covered bed now fully awake. "BRING ME THE FOOD!" Jayden laughed as he turned around and placed the tray in front of her. Annabella took a huge bite of her Pancakes then closed her eyes to savor the taste. "Mmm, these are delicious!"

"I'm glad you like the," Jayden smiled who was sitting on her bed again.

"So, why are you here, watching me sleep at eight in the morning?"

"Today is our date, in case you forgot, so I thought we'd start out by making you breakfast."

Annabella almost choked so she stopped eating and used her fork to point down at her food. "You made all of this?"

"Don't be so shocked! I'm not a stereotypical dumb basketball jock! I know how to follow directions on a Bisquick box!

"You made all of my favorites?!"

"Yes, Bella, I made you, your parents, Liz, and Aiden all of their favorites to start of our date…which will not include your family.

Annabella moved the tray and threw her arms around Jayden's neck. "Thank you! This is so Swawesome of you, Jay-Jay."

"You are very welcome, Bella," Jayden said as they pulled away from the hug. "Now, finish up. We have a full day ahead of us." Annabella turned back to her breakfast and quickly finished.

When she was finished Annabella said. "That was amazing, Jay-Jay. Thank you so much again."

"It was my pleasure. Now get ready to go out while I go clean up the kitchen." Jayden began to walk out.

"Where are we going, Jay-Jay?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay, then, what should I wear?"

"Casual is fine, and we'll be outside."

"Perfect! Now get out so I can get ready."

"Alright, I'll meet you down stairs." Jayden smiled at her and walked out of Annabella's room as she began to get ready.

Jayden was finished washing the dirty dishes when Annabella walked in. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a few more dishes then we'll go. So, um, how was your date with Mike?"

The question caught Annabella off guard. "I was fun. I had a good time."

"What did you guys do?" Jayden asked a little bit disappointed.

"Just dinner and dancing."

Jayden with renewed hop said, "Well, I'm done. Shall we go?"

Annabella stood up. "Yeah, let's go." They both walked out to Jayden's car. He held the door open for her, went around to the driver's side, and they were off. Jayden had drive n to the edge of the city when Annabella realized where they were going. "We're going to the Amusement Park?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun, but we can go someplace else if you want."

They pulled into the parking lot. "No, no, no, no, no, I love the Amusement Park, but why for our first date?"

Jayden helped Annabella out of the car. "I've always thought Amusement Parks that are really fun place would be a perfect first date for a potential couple."

"Really why is that?" Annabella asked as they walked in.

"Because the Amusement Park is a really fun place where two people can get to know each other, but if the date is a total bust, then there are cool rides and games to play."

"I like that theory…oh, look, a rollercoaster!" Annabella dragged Jayden into the line of the rollercoaster. The two spent the next couple of hours riding the rides and playing games.

"Okay, it's noon and we've rode and play everything…I think. How about some lunch?" Jayden asked.

"Perfect, but something small because that was a big breakfast you made me."

"Anything you want." Minutes later the two were back in the city at a small café. They quickly ate their lunch before moving on to the next part of their date.

"So, what are we going to do next?"

"Well, my parents are out of town and Lauren is out with Tonio, so I thought we could go back to my house and have a movie marathon until dinner."

"Cool, let's rock n' roll." What they were settled in the Shiba house hold, Annabella asked, "What movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't care, but I picked out a bunch of your favorites. Let's see," Jayden said as he looked through the DVDs he had picked out earlier. "There's High School Musical, Scream, Halloween, Saw, Night Of The Living Dead, The Conjuring, Grown Ups, and so many more. I don't get what's with you and Horror movies. Take your pick."

Annabella smiled when she heard some of her favorite movie titles. She looked through the DVDs before deciding on one. "Let's watch Grown Ups."

They watched several more movies before dinner. "Are you going to be hungry soon?"

"Probably," Annabella replied.

"You want to help me with dinner then?"

"You're going to cook dinner too?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I just can't believe you know how to cook."

"Right, well, I can cook, so do you want to help or watch?"

"I guess I will help." With that, they both stood up and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. By eight o' clock, they had finished dinner.

"What do you think?" Jayden asked as he cleared the table.

"It was delicious! What do you have planned now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could take a walk. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, let's go!" They walked around town until Jayden stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.

"Are you up for some dessert?"

"You had this all planned out this whole entire time, didn't you?"

"Guilty," Jayden admitted.

"In that case, I would absolutely love some dessert."

They finished up with their desserts around nine-thirty. "The night is still young, and we can do what ever you want."

"Um, how about we just keep walking."

"As you wish," Jayden said holding the Ice cream shop door for Annabella.

They continued walking around town. They stopped at the dock for a while before walking back to the Dark's residence. "Thanks, Jay-Jay, for today and tonight. Everything was spectacular!"

"I am glad you had fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm not sure about that, but probably that, probably the day after."

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon." Jayden gave Annabella a kiss on the cheek. "Good night and sweet dream."

"You too, Jay-Jay. Good night." He turned to walk home as Annabella went inside. "Wow…eleven-forty-five already?!" I guess talking to the girls is out of the question right now."

Both Jayden and Annabella slept peacefully that night with smiles that never left their faces.

* * *

**I am really sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter. That was a pretty long chapter don't you people think? ****So how do you people like chapter fourteen? Can you guy PLEASE give me YOUR opinion on who will win. That would be SWAWESOME! THANKS YOU SO VERY MUCH!****  
**

**Well anyways...**

**P****lease let me know about your opinions on this story or if you have ideas for the story! Thanks!**

**Inspirational Quote:**

**_- _****_Nothing's Better Than Seeing Your Ex With Someone Uglier Than You!_**

**All of the quotes in the chapters are made up by me. I made up with all of the quotes.**

**Love ya!**

**-Annabella :P**


End file.
